Seal Story : The Giant Guardian and The Sealed 7 Elements
by hakuto26
Summary: Seal, sebuah sebutan bagi segel pengunci 7 element. Menjaga ketenangan peperangan antara Dewi Elim dan Bale di negeri Shilz. Segel yang mulai rapuh menyeret Dio dan Luthio yang saat itu berpetualang mencari jati dirinya ke dalam lingkaran permasalahan ini. Kebangkitan Penjaga Raksasa adalah salah satu kunci utama mengembalikan segel tersebut
1. Ep 1 - Awal Pertemuan

Disclaimer : This Tittle game is belong to Gregon Entertainment and YNK.

A/N : hai, saya baru bergabung dalam fanfic ini. sebelumnya saya juga pernah memposting cerita ini di forum dimana game ini berasal. tentu saja yang publishernya dari Indo. dan dengan nickname yang sama. saya ingin memposting disini juga atas arahan teman saya, Viloh. hahaha.

Semoga teman-teman sekalian menyukainya. saran dan kritiknya jangan lupa, karena saya juga masih belajar dalam menulis sebuah cerita.

selamat berfantasi ^_^

* * *

Seal Online  
The Story of the Giant Guardian and the Sealed 7 elements

Episode 1 : Awal Pertemuan

Pagi itu matahari bersinar cerah. Hangatnya mentari menumbuhkan semangat-semangat kecil di awal hari. Lime, sebuah kota kecil yang berada di utara negeri Shiltz, pagi itu nampak sudah banyak orang memulai pekerjaannya. Kota ini dikelilingi oleh bukit-bukit tinggi, tak jauh di utara lagi dari kota kecil ini terdapat sebuah gunung yang besar. Rumah-rumah yang terlihat mungil nan sederhana ini berdiri tersusun agak saling berjauhan, tepat di tengah kota ini terdapat sebuah arena latihan yang cukup ramai. Banyak anak-anak yang berumur berkisar 10 – 15 tahun berlatih pedang disini, termasuk diantaranya adalah Luthio, seorang anak laki-laki berumur 11 tahun, perawakannya cukup gagah, namun tinggi badannya cukup pendek bila dibandingkan dengan teman sebayanya. Rambut hitamnya yang sedikit panjang dikuncritnya seperti ekor kuda, uniknya, hanya rambut bagian belakang saja yang ia panjangkan, kira-kira 10 – 12 cm lah.

Hari itu rupanya Luthio tidak sendirian. Seorang laki-laki dengan tubuh yang terlihat sangat kekar menemaninya untuk latihan berpedang. Hanya berpakaian kaos polos yang sedikit usang, kian menampakkan betapa kekar tubuhnya, mengayun-ayunkan pedang kayunya menahan serangan dari Luthio.

"Luruskan tanganmu..!" bentaknya kasar pada Luthio.

"iya, Ayah cerewet..!" sahut Luthio sedikit kesal sambil terus berusaha menghujamkan pedangnya kearah lelaki tersebut.

"kau adalah anak dari Aurelius Hogart, seorang Knight yang menjabat Komandan di Guild _Saint Guardian_, salah satu guild ternama, jangan permalukanku"

Luthio menebaskan pedang kayunya keras-keras pada ayahnya yang kemudian ditangkisnya dengan sempurna. Terengah-engah, Luthio bergeser mundur sambil menyiapkan kuda-kuda untuk menyerang kembali.

"Justru itu masalahnya, ayah" balas Luthio sambil menyerang kembali, tak ada satupun serangannya yang lolos dari tangkisan ayahnya "jangan bandingkan pemula dengan komandan" lanjutnya kesal.

Luthio cukup kelelahan, keringatnya mengucur deras membasahi seluruh wajahnya yang kian lusuh. Bajunya sudah basah kuyup karena keringatnya.

"sudah lelah?" ejek ayahnya "kau masih lemah, ayunanmu bahkan tidak membuat tangan kananku kelelahan"

Luthio mendengus kesal "pertama, kau selalu menggenggam pedang dengan bobot 5 kilo di tangan kanan, belum termasuk perisaimu di tangan kiri. Kedua, kalau aku cukup lemah dalam berpedang, kenapa tak kau latih saja aku untuk menggunakan ilmu magis, mungkin aku cukup tangguh disana"

"itu kunci kelemahanmu" ucap ayahnya, kini ia mengayunkan pedangnya ke arah Luthio dengan tegas. Luthio yang terkejut menangkisnya dengan kewalahan, tak mampu ia menahan kekuatan tebasan dari seorang lelaki yang bertubuh kekar itu.

"kau tidak memiliki ketetapan yang teguh" kini ia mengacungkan pedangnya pada Luthio yang telah tersungkur di tanah.

Luthio menatap wajah ayahnya dengan tajam melewati ujung pedangnya yang mengacung ke wajahnya. Terlihat jelas banyak bekas luka di wajahnya, termasuk bekas luka sobek di mata kanannya. Merasa kesal, ditepisnya pedang ayahnya dengan pedangnya, melompat dan kemudian melayangkan tebasan selanjutnya pada ayahnya. Merasa terkejut, Hogart menghindari serangan Luthio sedikit terhuyung.

"kelemahanmu adalah terlalu berbelas kasihan, ayah" balas Luthio tak mau kalah dalam ejekannya.

"hahaha" Hogart tertawa melihat raut wajah Luthio yang kesal dan nampak letih. "baiklah, latihan kita akhiri sampai disini"

Merasa lega, Luthio menjatuhkan dirinya ke tanah, melepas pedangnya dari genggaman tangannya yang sudah gemataran sedari tadi. "haaah, terimakasih ya tuhan kau memberiku seorang ayah yang baik walaupun wajahnya seram" ucap Luthio sambil menghembuskan nafas leganya.

"aku bahkan tak dapat mensyukuri apapun dari anak sepertimu" ucapnya ketus sambil menopang pedangnya di pundak kanannya

"apa..!?" sahut Luthio kesal "haah..! memang kau tak pernah bersyukur atas apapun, Ayah"

"yasudah, cepat pulanglah, ayah masih ada pekerjaan disini" Hogart memalingkan tubuhnya dan berjalan kembali menuju lapangan latihan "ayo..! berikutnya..!"

"haah, susah juga punya ayah seorang komandan yang menjadi pelatih juga disini" keluh Luthio seraya membangkitkan dirinya.

Ia menepuk-nepuk baju dan celananya, menepis debu2 yang menempel di kain celana dan bajunya, menyambar pedangnya yang tergeletak di tanah, lalu berjalan keluar dari lapangan pelatihan warrior.

"hai, Luthio" sapa seorang penjaga gerbang pelatihan warrior.

"hai, pak Felix" walaupun terlihat lusuh dan berantakan, Luthio tetap membalas sapaannya dengan ramah.

"berantakan sekali kau"

"haha, betapa beruntungnya aku hari ini mendapat pelatih bernama Hogart Aurelius" balasnya sambil tersenyum

Mendengar perkataan dan ekpresi Luthio, penjaga bernama Felix tersebut pun tertawa terbahak-bahak.

-=OOOOO=-

Masih di hari yang sama dan di kota yang sama, Lime. Tak jauh di bagian timur kota Lime terdapat sebuah pasar mungil dan warung-warung yang berjajaran menjajakan dagangannya. Mulai dari sayur-sayuran dan makanan sehari-hari hingga peralatan-peralatan untuk berburu dan bertarung seperti pedang, perisai dan bahkan pakaian yang terbuat dari anyaman baja-baja yang dirajut sedemikian rupa. Cukup rapih, setiap pedagang menempatkan dirinya sesuai dengan barang dagangannya, makanan berada sedikit ke utara, sedang yang peralatan berat berada sedikit ke selatan.

Namanya juga pasar, tak ayal bila sangat ramai suasananya. Mulai dari tawar-menawar antar pedagang dan pembeli, ibu-ibu yang ngerumpi di sela-sela ia berbelanja, hingga bunyi-bunyi logam yang berbenturan dari orang yang menjajal peralatan berburu yang hendak ia beli. Diantara dari banyaknya orang yang berbelanja adalah seorang anak yang hendak membeli roti dari salah seorang ibu pedagang di pasar.

"aku mau beli roti ini dua" ujar seorang anak laki-laki tanpa basa basi.

Postur anak ini terlihat tinggi, badannya berisi dan sedikit berotot. Terlihat sangat [i] gentle [/i] namun sedikit liar. Dilhat dari bawah hingga wajahnya, ia dapat dibilang rapi dan bersih, dengan kaos cokelat berlambang "Militia" di dada kirinya, slayer yang dikenakan di lehernya, sepatu sandal yang masih terlihat bagus dan tali perban yang tanpa alasan jelas ia ikatkan di bahu kanannya, begitu menampakkan betapa ia menjaga penampilannya, hanya saja rambut pendeknya cukup berantakan.

"200 cegel total harganya" ucap wanita penjual roti tersebut.

(Ya, Cegel adalah nama mata uang di negeri Shiltz, dan akan berubah sebutan menjadi satu Negel bila mencapai satuan 100 juta Cegel)

Anak itu merogoh sakunya, kemudian dihitungnya uang receh yang ia punya. "aku hanya punya 110 cegel" ucapnya lepas.

"ya kalau begitu cuman bisa beli satu"

"tidak kenyang kalau cuman satu" ucapnya masih lantang.

"ya cari duit dulu sebanyak 90 cegel lagi sana, baru beli kesini lagi" sahut wanita tersebut tak mau kalah lantangnya.

"tapi aku laparnya sekarang, aku hutang dulu deh"

"enak aja..! emangnya aku ibumu apa?"

"kalau kamu mau jadi ibuku tidak apa-apa"

"heeh.. kau ini anaknya siapa sih? Nakal sekali" wanita tersebut mulai kesal.

"boleh tidak?, hutang dulu, nanti kalau ada 90 cegel lagi aku bayar" masih bersikeras.

"dasar anak keras kepala..!" wanita tersebut sudah nampak sangat kesal dengan ulah anak lelaki tersebut "kalau tidak mau ya tidak usah beli..!" lanjutnya sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya ke arah anak tersebut, mengisyaratkan mengusirnya.

Kesal, anak tersebut menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan badannya sambil cemberut. Masih menatap tajam pada roti yang dijajakan itu, sambil sesekali memandang wanita penjual roti tersebut. Terbersit sebuah pikiran di benaknya, ia kantongkan 10 cegel ke sakunya

"yaudah, bu. Ini uangnya" ia memutuskan untuk membeli roti dengan 100 cegelnya.

"ya.! Dapat satu ya" wanita tersebut menerima uang dari anak tersebut.

Alih-alih mengambil satu, anak tersebut menyambar 3 roti sekaligus lalu kabur.

"heeeh..! anak kurang ajar..!" teriak wanita tersebut sambil bangkit dan mengacungkan kepalan tangannya ke atas.

"aku hutang dulu 200 Cegel, nanti pasti aku bayar..!" teriak anak tersebut dari kejauhan sambil berlari.

Tak ambil pusing, wanita penjual roti itu langsung mengejarnya.

"gawat" ucap anak laki-laki tersebut lirih melihat wanita tersebut mengejarnya.

Ia pun tak ingin tertangkap, ia mempercepat larinya. Menyelip diantara kerumunan orang-orang di pasar. Namun itu tak cukup berhasil rupanya, orang-orang mulai menepi membuat sebuah jalan yang terbuka ketika teriakan "maling" yang keluar dari mulut wanita penjual roti itu terdengar oleh orang-orang.

Ia semakin kebingungan kini, tanpa pikir panjang ia berlari menuju ke luar pasar. Ditengah ia berlari, ia melihat sebuah tempat yang cukup ramai, dan diantaranya banyak orang yang nampak sebaya dengannya, tanpa pikir panjang ia berlari menuju ke tempat itu, lapangan pelatihan warrior. Tak jauh dibelakangnya masih mengejar wanita penjual roti tersebut yang masih mengacungkan kepalan tangan kanannya di udara.

Anak tersebut menyelip di tengah kerumunan orang-orang yang baru saja keluar dari lapangan pelatihan tersebut. Sambil sesekali ia menengok kebelakang melihat wanita yang mengejarnya, tak disangka rupanya ada seorang anak yang sedah berjalan tak memandang depan, Luthio.

_Bruk..!_ Luthio dan anak lelaki tadi pun bertabrakan lalu tersungkur ke tanah.

"Aduuh.." keluh Luthio sambil mengelus kepalanya yang terbentur.

"kau ini tidak melihat arah jalanmu ya?" ucap anak lelaki tersebut.

"eh? Memangnya kau sendiri melihatnya?" balas Luthio sedikit kesal.

"lihat kok, sesaat sebelum tabrakan"

Luthio hanya memandangnya heran, lalu mendengus lirih "yaudah, maaf kalau begitu" ia mengalah.

Anak tersebut bangkit dengan tergesa-gesa, menyambar roti yang terjatuh, clingak-clinguk, lalu bersembunyi dekat penjaga. Luthio yang melihatnya sangat keheranan. "ada apa dengan bocah i . . ."

"Kemana perginya anak tadi" suara menggelegar mengagetkan Luthio, belum selesai kalimat awal tadi ia sudah dikagetkan dengan suara yang keras dan wajah wanita yang menyeramkan.

"a. . . an. . . anak yang mana ya, Bu?" Luthio terbata-bata saking terkejutnya.

"yang tadi menabrakmu, aku melihatnya.!"

Luthio tampak tegang sambil melirik ke arah anak tersebut bersembunyi. Sambil memohon, anak tersebut menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, Luthio hanya membalasnya dengan wajah kesal. Merasa janggal, wanita tersebut menoleh ke arah pandangan Luthio tertuju.

"a . . ah . . tidak apa-apa pak Felix" terlihat bodoh, Luthio mencoba mengarahkan pandangannya ke penjaga tersebut walau dia tak memandang ke arah Luthio.

"oh, mengenai anak tadi, sepertinya dia tadi terburu-buru lari ke arah sana" Luthio menunjukkan jarinya ke arah yang berlawanan, "memangnya ada apa, Bu?"

Belum sempat dijawabnya pertanyaan dari Luthio, wanita tersebut sudah pergi menuju arah yang ditunjuk oleh Luthio. Merasa sedikit lega, Luthio menghembuskan nafasnya sambil memegang dadanya.

Dengan wajah kesal, ia melihat kembali ke arah bocah tadi.

"hahaha, terimakasih kawan" ucap anak lelaki tersebut lega menghampiri Luthio.

"Kawan?"

"aku berhutang budi padamu" sambil menyodorkan tangan kanannya untuk berjabat "namaku Dio"

Sedikit heran, Luthio menjabat tangan lelaki bernama Dio ragu-ragu. "L.. Lu .. Luthio"

"Kau ini Jester ya?" tanya Luthio keheranan.

"Enak saja!" sahut Dio tersinggung "jangan samakan aku dengan badut-badut itu ya, aku ini calon Warrior tau.!" Sambil mengacungkan jempolnya ke arah dirinya sendiri.

_percaya diri sekali dia _ ujar Luthio dalam hati. Luthio memandangi Dio dari bawah hingga ke atas, merasa tak yakin dengan penampilan bocah tersebut. "Kau ini pencuri?"

"kau tak takut barangmu aku curi, hah?" gertak Dio kesal.

"nggak" jawab Luthio santai.

"heh? Kenapa bisa gitu?"

"hanya pencuri bodoh yang mencuri barang dari wanita pedagang roti tersebut, dia kan terkenal galaknya minta ampun disini"

Merasa sedikit bodoh karena tak mengetahui hal tersebut, ia tak mau dibilang bodoh "sialan..! aku hanya menguji keberanianku tau, setidaknya ada yang dipandang berani melawannya"

"itu bodoh atau ceroboh ya?"

"aah, berisik..! lagian aku juga hanya hutang sebentar kok, nanti kalau aku sudah mengumpulkan uangku lagi, pasti akan aku bayar"

"wow, prinsip yang hebat juga dari seorang pencuri ya"

"Aku bukan pencuri.!"

"baiklah, aku mau pulang dulu" ucap Luthio sambil beranjak untuk pulang.

"tunggu dulu..!" cegah Dio pada Luthio.

"kenapa?"

"kau baru saja keluar dari pelatihan warrior juga kan? Pasti kau akan menjadi warrior juga"

"emm.. iya" jawab Luthio santai, mengetahui bahwa ia sendiri mengikuti pelatihan ini karena ayahnya.

"kalau begitu, mau jadi temanku? Kita berjuang bersama-sama. Mau?" tanpa basa basi rupanya Dio melantar pertanyaan itu.

Luthio hanya tersenyum heran melihat bocah tersebut. Orang yang sesaat baru ia kenal mengajaknya untuk berteman menjadi warrior.

"hahaha..." tawa hambar Luthio sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya "boleh deh".

"yes..!"

"tapi itu tidak termasuk memberimu roti gratis ya?"

"eh? Ayolah, lupakan kejadian itu"

"hahaha" kini Luthio tertawa senang "kau tidak pulang juga?" tanya Luthio

"aku tidak punya rumah?"

Luthio sedikit terkejut "eh?, orang tuamu?"

"mereka sudah meninggal" jawab Dio lantang.

"oh, pantas saja kau seperti itu. Mainlah ke tempatku kalau ada waktu kosong"

Dio sedikit terkejut dengan ajakan Luthio tersebut. Sedikit salah tingkah ia menganggukkan kepalanya

"kenapa?" Luthio merasa heran

"kau adalah orang pertama yang membalas perkataanku seperti itu, orang lain selalu berakhir dengan 'maaf mendengar itu' atau 'yang sabar ya'"

"eh? Ah.. haha" Luthio tak tau harus berbuat apa.

Tiba2 saja Dio menyodorkan tangan kanannya yang mengepal ke arah Luthio. "menjadi Warrior bersama" sahut Dio penuh semangat.

Sedikit bingung pada awalnya, Luthio pun membalas menyodorkan kepalan tangan kanannya hingga kedua tangan mereka bersentuhan "ehm.!" Luthio mengangguk.

Episode 1 : End


	2. Ep 2 - Licensi Warrior, Misi Pertama

Disclaimer : Seal Online is belong to Grigon Entertainment and YNK

A/N : ini adalah ep. 2 dari fanfic saya. semoga teman-teman menikmatinya yah.

selamat berfantasy.

dan jangan lupa, bila ada unek-unek, saran ataupun kritik, jangan segan2, karena saya juga bukan manusia yang sempurna ^_^

* * *

Episode 2 : Licensi Warrior, Misi pertama

Satu minggu berlalu dari awal pertemuan Dio dan Luthio. Kini mereka sudah menjadi teman yang cukup dekat. Setelah melewati hari demi hari latihan mereka bersama, mulai dari hanya berlatih dengan boneka jerami hingga melawan Worm 'O, sejenis monster berbentuk seperti ikan, memiliki sirip di samping bagian tubuhnya, namun bukan untuk berenang di air melainkan di tanah, didukung dengan mulutnya yang besar menyerupai huruf O dengan gigi-gigi yang sangat banyak untuk membantunya melubangi tanah.

"hei, Dio" panggil Luthio pada Dio yang sedang duduk dekat dengan jembatan di Selatan Lime.

"apa?"

"ingat waktu pertama kita bertemu?" tanya Luthio sambil berdiri di pinggir jembatan, bersandar di seutas tali yang sangat tebal yang biasa digunakan untuk berpegangan saat menyeberangi jembatan layang tersebut.

"aah, ingat sekali, kenapa memang?"

"sudah kau bayar hutangmu pada ibu itu?"

_Glek_ "eh, iya juga ya" jawab Dio sambil memegang kepalanya

"kau sudah ada duit kan?"

"sudah"

"masih ingin membayar atau tidak?, kalau diitung-itung hanya 200 cegel aja kan."

"aaah, kau jangan menghasutku yang tidak-tidak, aku harus bayar lah..!" jawabnya kesal.

"iya. . . iya. . ." Luthio berjalan mendekati Dio, lalu menyodorkan tangannya untuk berjabat. "kalau begitu ayo kembali ke kota, sudah hampir larut."

"ehm" Dio mengangguk sambil menjabatkan tangannya dengan Luthio, Luthio pun menarik tubuh Dio untuk membantunya berdiri.

"kakiku rasanya lemas sekali" keluh Dio.

"hahaha, jelas saja lemas, suruh siapa juga mengusik si Moo Moo yang besar itu"

(Moo Moo the Great , monster dari hasil evolusi sayuran lobak, hanya saja berukuran lebih besar)

"aaah bawel, aku kan menguji kekuatanku"

Matahari kian menyingsing ke barat. Secercak cahaya keemasan menghujani seluruh kota Lime. Burung-burung diangkasa nampak kembali ke sarang mereka masing-masing, begitu juga Luthio yang berjalan sambil membopong Dio masuk melalui gerbang Selatan Lime.

"baik, sudah sampai" ujar Luthio pada Dio. "mau kemana kau sekarang?"

"aku akan membayar hutangku dulu selagi ingat, kita ketemu lagi besok" Dio melambaikan tangannya sambil berlalu.

"jangan lupa besok adalah hari pembukaan licensi Warrior" teriak Luthio pada Dio yang sudah menjauh

"O.K.!" balas Teriak Dio.

Luthio pun bergerak kembali menuju rumahnya. Rumahnya tidak begitu jauh dari gerbang selatan kota Lime, tepatnya berdekatan dengan perkumpulan Warrior, Militia. Terang saja, ayahnya yang seorang Komandan mendapatkan hak khusus untuk berada dalam kawasan lindungan asosiasi itu.

Rumah itu tidak terlalu bagus, rumah yang cukup kecil. Rumah dengan ukuran 10 x 5 meter itu dibangun dengan dua kamar tidur dan satu kamar mandi di dalamnya. Seluruh perabot rumahnya penuh dengan barang milik ayahnya, mulai dari lencana, jubah, baju perang dan beberapa pedang beserta perisai berjajaran di dinding rumahnya.

"Aku pulang" ujar Luthio seraya membuka pintu rumahnya.

"jadi, apa yang kau dapatkan?" tanya ayahnya tiba2 yang sudah menunggunya di dalam.

"huaa.!" Luthio terkejut "tu..tumben ayah sudah pulang jam segini?"

"Besok adalah pembukaan Licensi Warrior, aku tidak mau luput dari perkembangan anakku" dahinya mengernyit dan menatap tajam ke arah Luthio.

"mungkin aku sudah bisa menebas bahu ayah sekarang" jawab Luthio santai.

"a...ah.. ah, tapi tunggu dulu ayah" Luthio dengan cepat menghentikan langkah ayahnya yang hendak mengujinya saat itu juga. "aku lelah dan besok adalah hari pertamaku mengambil licensi itu, boleh aku beristirahat dulu?"

"hah, dasar lelaki yang banyak mengeluh..!"

Saat Luthio hendak berjalan menuju kamar, ia melihat secarik kertas berwarna keemasan berada di dekat rak biasa ayahnya menaruh pedangnya.

"hah? Surat panggilan?" tanya Luthio heran pada ayahnya sambil menggenggam kertas tersebut.

Ayahnya hanya mendengus ringan.

"bukankah ayah dibebas tugaskan selama 1 bulan ini?"

"sepertinya ada sesuatu yang mendesak hingga aku dipanggil lagi" jawab Hogart sambil mendekati Luthio dan mengambil kertas tersebut, ia lipat, lalu dimasukkan ke dalam saku celananya.

"ayah menyanggupi?"

Hogart hanya berlalu melewati Luthio dan masuk ke kamarnya. Luthio hanya mendesah ringan, lalu ia pun masuk ke kamarnya sendiri juga.

-=OOOOO=-

Mentari masih malu-malu memberikan sinarnya saat itu di kota Lime. Hawa dingin yang masih menusuk tengkuk di daerah bebukitan itu masih sangat terasa. Namun rupanya Luthio sudah bangkit dari tidurnya. Ia tengah menyiapkan seluruh bekal yang perlu ia bawa. Hogart rupanya sudah bangun lebih awal dari Luthio. Hanya saja saat itu Luthio dan Hogart tidak saling berbicara sedikit pun selama menyiapkan barang, walau ayahnya juga membantunya.

Luthio telah siap dengan bekal yang ia kemas dalam satu tas punggung penuh, lengkap dengan pedang kecilnya yang telah disarungkan dan diikatkan di pinggang kirinya. Hogart pun demikian, ia telah siap dengan jubah dan baju zirahnya, lengkap dengan pedang dan perisai di punggungnya.

"Jadi.. " Luthio mencoba membuka pembicaraan diantara mereka berdua "kau mengantarku?"

"Jadi laki-laki jangan manja" jawab Hogart ketus.

"yang berarti tidak" sahut Luthio tak kalah ketusnya.

Untuk sesaat, mereka berdua berhenti dari langkah mereka masing-masing. Hogart yang berada di depan Luthio, memunggunginya. Luthio memicingkan matanya, sedang Hogart memejamkan matanya. Seketika saja Hogart menghunus pedang sungguhannya, Luthio yang sudah membaca gerakan ayahnya menangkisnya dengan pedang asli miliknya.

_CTANG..!_ suara kedua pedang mereka yang berbenturan.

"salam perpisahan, hah?" ledek Luthio pada ayahnya.

Hogart menebaskan pedangnya dari arah kiri Luthio dengan tangan kanannya, Luthio merunduk dan mencoba untuk menjegal Hogart, Hogart yang cekatan langsung melompat mundur. Dengan cepat Luthio melompat dan menebaskan kembali pedangnya, Hogart mengangkat pedangnya dan menangkisnya, tak ingin kalah cepat, Hogart melambungkan hantaman tangan kirinya ke arah Luthio. Luthio yang tak sanggup menangkisnya terhempas menuju dekat pintu keluar rumahnya dengan bunyi debam yang cukup keras, terlebih ia masih menyanggul tasnya yang penuh dengan isi bekalnya.

Hogart berlari menuju Luthio dengan pedangnya yang mengacung ke depan, dengan sigap Luthio menepisnya dengan pedangnya, merasa serangannya telah ditepis, Hogart mendorong Luthio dengan tangan kirinya dan membentur pintu depan rumah mereka hingga jebol.

_BRUAAAK...!_ bunyi pintu kayu yang hancur.

"huaaaah..!" teriak seorang bocah yang semula hendak mengetuk rumah Luthio sangat terkejut, Dio.

Luthio tersungkur di tanah dengan Hogart masih menggenggam kerah lehernya dengan tangan kirinya di atasnya. Luthio yang terkejut melihat Dio ternganga merasa sedikit koyah, Hogart mengangkat Luthio dengan tangan kirinya hingga tak ada satu kaki Luthio pun yang menyentuh tanah.

Dio yang tercengang melihat kawannya sendiri sedang terdesak, kini ia menghunuskan pedangnya juga, mencoba menyerang lelaki bertubuh kekar tersebut. Tanpa pikir panjang Luthio menghantam pergelangan siku Hogart, membuat tangan Hogart tertekuk, memberi kesempatan Luthio untuk berputar di atas tangannya dan menendang wajah ayahnya tersebut, di saat yang hampir bersamaah Dio mencoba menebas pedangnya pada Hogart, namun itu digagalkan oleh tangkisan Hogart hanya dengan lengan kanannya yang tertutupi armor baja.

"tu.. tunggu, Dio" Cegah Luthio.

"Siapa orang ini?" tanya Dio sedikit panik.

Hogart hanya memandang terheran-heran pada bocah yang tiba-tiba saja muncul di hadapannya.

"dia... " Luthio mengacungkan jari tulunjuknya pada Hogart "ayahku"

Dio hanya tercengang untuk sementara, memandangi wajah mereka berdua, Luthio dan Hogart. Tampak tidak mirip sedikitpun wajah diantara mereka berdua. Dio berganti-ganti pandang dari Luthio dan Geral.

"tidak mirip" ucap Dio lantang.

"Mau mengajak berkelahi?" sahut Hogart menggertak.

"boleh"

"bagus, dua orang yang keras kepala bersatu" keluh Luthio lirih. "cukup..!" teriak Luthio pada Hogart dan Dio yang hendak saling menyerang.

"hari sudah makin siang, kita harus berangkat Dio" ajak Luthio "bukankah ayah demikian" sesaat Luthio menatap wajah ayahnya.

"aku hanya memastikan kalian dapat bertahan hidup atau tidak"

"sampai ketemu lagi lain waktu, ayah" ucap Luthio berlalu sambil melambaikan tangannya dan tersenyum.

Sedikit demi sedikit langkah-langkah kecil yang diambil oleh Luthio dan Dio membuat Hogart nampak mengecil di kejauhan, hingga pada akhirnya mereka tak mampu melihat raut wajah Hogart yang ditelan kejauhan. Kini mereka tiba di lapangan pelatihan warrior.

"Bagus..!" Luthio bergirang. "kita yang pertama datang"

"Bagus..!" Dio menyahuti Luthio, "pintunya masih tertutup"

Luthio hanya membalas dengan tawa kecilnya, "setidaknya kita tidak perlu mengantri"

Benar saja, tak lama setelah itu banyak pemuda-pemuda yang sebaya dengan mereka berdatangan. Ada yang bersama orang tuanya, dan ada pula yang seperti mereka, sendirian. Disusul 20 menit kemudian setelah mereka menanti, pintu lapangan pelatihan pun terbuka.

"baiklah" suara seseorang yang membuka gerbang "pendaftaran licensi hari pertama akan kami buka" lanjut lelaki yang mengenakan seraham dari Militia tersebut. Seluruh warna bajunya didominasi oleh warna cokelat muda, tak luput slayer berwarna merah yang terdapat lambang militia diikatkan di bahu kanannya.

Luthio dan Dio yang sudah berada di depan merasa sangat senang mendapat giliran pertama.

"Namaku adalah Guile" jelas lelaki yang membuka gerbang tadi "pertama, kalian harus mendaftarkan nama kalian kepadaku, langsung saja sebutkan nama dan umur kalian, lalu kalian masuk ke dalam dan daftar ulang pada rekanku yang bernama Squall, dari dialah misi kalian akan dibagikan."

Tanpa perintah, seluruh peserta yang hendak mendaftar berbaris rapi. Luthio dan Dio yang berada di depan mendekatkan diri pada lelaki bernama Guile tersebut.

"Luthio Aurelius, 11 tahun" ujar Luthio yang kemudian dibarengi oleh Guile yang mencatat namanya di buku kecil berwarna hitam dengan pita merah kecil di lipatannya.

"Dio Ravegard, 11 tahun" (Baca : Dio Ravegard, dengan ejaan Indonesia, bukan Daio Refgaerd, ejaan Inggris)

Setelah mendaftarkan nama mereka, mereka masuk melewati pintu gerbang tersebut, memasuki lorong yang tidak begitu panjang. Terlihat tak jauh di depan mereka lapangan yang telah dipagari oleh kayu-kayu yang tinggi dan kokoh, tak jauh dari lapangan tersebut terdapat sebuah meja dan dua orang lelaki, yang satu sedang duduk di meja, dan yang satu lagi berdiri menanti kedatangan peserta.

"isikan seluruh kotak yang kosong pada form tersebut" ucap seorang lelaki sambil menunjuk sebuah kertas form pendaftaran.

Tertera di dalamnya seperti kolom nama, tanggal lahir, umur dan sebagainya, termasuk tanggal mendaftar misi dan kode misi yang hendak diberikan pada kami, hanya saja bagi terakhir diisi oleh orang-orang Militia. Luthio dan Dio pun dengan cepat dan hati-hati mengisi form tersebut, peserta yang lain pun datang menyusul untuk mengisi form tersebut silih bergantian.

"baik, namaku ada Squall" jelas lelaki yang tadi berdiri. "Misi pertama sebelum mengambil misi lanjutan adalah mengalahkan Wooden Golem yang berada pada lapangan ini, Wooden Golem ini dikendalikan oleh kekuatan magis dari seorang Magician berlicensi, jadi tidak perlu takut. Namun, jika kalian gagal, jangan pernah mencoba untuk berlatih dengan mengalahkan Wooden Golem yang asli, dan kalian harus mengikuti pelatihan ulang selama 1 bulan ke depan, dan baru boleh mendaftar kembali"

"baiklah" lanjut Squall, "10 orang pertama masuk dalam lapangan"

Dio dan Luthio beserta ke – 8 peserta lainnya mengambil posisi mereka masing – masing. Menanti di hadapan Wooden Golem yang masih tak bergerak.

"Aturannya adalah . . . Kalahkan Wooden Golem" teriaknya sambil mengangkat tangan kanannya, mengisyaratkan seluruh peserta untuk bersiap siaga. Luthio, Dio dan ke – 8 peserta lainnya tengah memasang kuda-kuda mereka kuat – kuat, menggenggam erat pedang kecil mereka, dan menegangkan seluruh otot tangan mereka. "Mulai..!" teriak Squall sambil mengibaskan tangannya.

Sesaat mata Golem tersebut berpendar berwarna merah, lalu menyala redup menandakan Golem baru saja dihidupkan. Seketika, suara gencatan senjata melebur jadi satu udara.

Luthio tengah melompat ke arah kanan ketika Golem lawannya menghantam tanah di kirinya. Lapangan tersebut cukup luas untuk membuat ke 10 peserta bergerak bebas dalam melawan masing-masing Wooden Golemnya.

"Luthio, Hati-hati" teriak Dio menegur Luthio.

"Kau seharusnya memperhatikan lawanmu sendiri, Dio" Balas Luthio berteriak juga.

Saat itu Luthio terlihat tegang melawan Wooden Golem, dan ini bukan kejadian yang pertama kalinya. Beberapa kali saat bertarung melawan monster, Luthio terkadang gugup. Dio memerhatikan gerakan Luthio sembari menghindari seluruh serangan dari Wooden Golem lawannya.

"Luthio, kenapa kau selalu gugup kalau 1 lawan 1?" teriak Dio

"aah, bawel" sahut Luthio ketus. Wooden golem miliknya melontarkan serangannya kembali, hendak menghantamkan kepalan tangannya yang besar. Luthio yang melihat kesempatan langsung melompat mundur. Bertepatan dengan dihantamnya tanah oleh tangan golem tersebut, ditusuknya tangan golem tersebut kuat-kuat oleh Luthio dengan pedangnya. Bertumpu pada gagang pedang, Luthio memutar tubuhnya dan menendang wajah Goleh tersebut dengan kakinya dari arah samping.

Golem yang terpelanting membuat Luthio terjatuh pula ke tanah akibat pedang tersebut ikut bersama tangan golem tersebut.

"Bodoh..!, gunakan pedangmu untuk menyerang, bukan bertahan..!" Dio kini memutuskan berlari menuju arah Luthio.

Melihat Golem milik Dio mengejar Dio dibelakangnya hendak menyerang, Luthio bersiaga pada langkahnya. Disaat yang bersamaan Golem milik Luthio bangkit dari jatuhnya hendak menyerang kembali, Dio dengan cepat menebas tangan kiri golem yang hendak menghantamnya.

Luthio berguling menghindari serangan dari Golem milik Dio yang sebenarnya tertuju ke arah Dio, namun belum sempat serangan tersebut mengenai Dio, ditendangnya tubuh golem tersebut kuat-kuat hingga terpelanting. Dio yang melihat kesempatan langsung menebas kepala Golem milik Luthio dan mengakhiri pertempurannya dengan Golem saat ini. Dio dengan cepat mengambil pedang milik Luthio dan melemparkannya pada Luthio "Luthio..!" Seru Dio

Luthio yang tengah berdiri di atas tubuh golem milik Dio tersebut menangkap lemparan pedangnya dari Dio, dan cepat-cepat ia menghujamkan pedangnya pada kepala golem tersebut dan mengakhiri pertarungannya.

Merasa lega, Luthio menjatuhkan dirinya di atas tanah, terduduk. Begitu juga Dio, ia meringkup di kedua lututnya. Namun saat itu mereka baru tersadar, bahwa mereka bukan membunuh golem mereka masing-masing. Secara bersamaan mereka saling adu pandang, lalu melihat ke arah Squall dengan cemas.

"kalian lulus..!" Teriak Squall seraya memanggil mereka berdua.

"Hah..!?" Luthio dan Dio terlihat kebingungan

Sepertinya peserta lain tak sempat melihat kejadian ini karena sibuk dengan lawan tandingnya masing-masing.

"ke. . kenapa kami bisa lulus?" tanya Luthio dan Dio kebingungan ketika berada dekat dengan Squall.

"aku tidak ingat bila menyebutkan peraturan untuk tidak bekerja sama" jawab Squall sambil tersenyum simpul. "kau boleh mengambil misi kedua dari lelaki di meja tersebut"

"emmmmmh" suara Luthio dan Dio menahan rasa senangnya sembari saling melihat satu sama lain penug kegirangan "yeaaaaaaaah..!"

"baik, misi ke dua kalian adalah . . ." ujar seorang laki-laki yang berada di meja pendaftaran. "ambil jari Golem dari Wooden Golem yang sesungguhnya di barat Elim"

Episode 2 : End.


	3. Ep 3 - Saint Guardian

Disclaimer : Seal Online is Belong to Grigon Entertainment and YNK

A/N : hai teman-teman. selamat berfantasi yah, semoga kalian suka. Jangan lupa saran dan kritiknya yah ^_^

* * *

Episode 3 : Saint Guardian

Sebuah kendaraan berbentuk seperti perahu, terbang dengan sayap-sayap kecil yang berada di samping-sampingnya. Mengudara rendah hendak parkir di sebuah deck perahu terbang di barat daya Elim, kota terbesar di negeri Shiltz yang menjadi ibukota. Perahu-perahu terbang berjajaran di sana, menurut kata orang, hanya orang-orang tertentu saja yang memiliki kendaraan seperti itu. Perahu-perahu tersebut dibatasi oleh sekat-sekat yang menempel rapi di sebuah dinding bangunan khusus. Dari bawah ke atas, dinding tersebut menjorok ke dalam, dengan posisi bagian bawah deck berada paling terluar, semakin ke atas deck tersebut semakin masuk ke dalam. Tempat yang rapih untuk memarkirkan sebuah kapal udara.

Setelah kapal udara tersebut merapat, seseorang membuka pintu kecil kapal tersebut. Jubah kemerahan yang dikenakan berderu ringan ketika pria ini turun dari kapalnya. Untuk sesaat, kapal ini berpendar berwarna putih, lalu sayap-sayap di kapal itu menghilang ketika cahaya mulai meredup, kapal mulai menyentuhkan dirinya ke tanah, dan sesosok naga kecil, Hatchling, keluar dari kapal tersebut dan hinggap di pundak pria berbaju zirah dengan jubah kemerahan tersebut.

"Hai Hogart" sapa seseorang penjaga deck kapal udara.

"hai, Clark" suara parau dari seseorang yang baru saja turun dari kapal udara tersebut.

Hogart menatap Clark dengan wajah seramnya untuk sesaat. Menepuk bahunya, lalu berlalu ke luar tempat tersebut. Sesampainya ia di luar tempat tersebut, kota Elim, begitu luas dan megahnya tempat itu. Bangunan-bangunan yang menjulang tinggi dengan desain-desain yang unik. Di utara kota ini terlihat jelas terdapat sebuah kastil yang sangat besar dan megah, dengan dinding-dinding yang tinggi mengitari seluruh kawasan ibu kota ini. Banyak orang berlalu lalang, mulai dari yang hanya berjalan kaki, hingga yang menunggangi kuda, bahkan ada yang terbang di udara mengendarai hewan-hewan magis seperti naga, phoenix dan pegasus dengan sebuah permata di dahi mereka masing-masing.

"Sepertinya hari ini ketua sedikit berlebihan memberikanku seseorang untuk menjemputku" ujar Hogart sambil berlalu pada seseorang dengan jubah yang sama dengannya, yang sedari tadi berdiri di depan deck kapal udara.

"eh?" lelaki tersebut terkejut dengan Hogart yang melintas di sampingnya. "aku tidak diutus oleh ketua untuk menjemputmu" elaknya. Lelaki ini tidak begitu tinggi, badannya sedikit athletis dengan baju yang hampir seluruhnya terbuat dari kulit hewan, lengkap dengan bulu-bulu halus berwarna putih di lengan dan lehernya. Di kedua sisi pinggangnya, tersarung 2 buah senjata yang mirip sebuah garpu dengan ukuran yang besar. Tentu saja, jubah kemerahan tertempel di punggungnya.

Hogart melangkah begitu cepatnya hingga jubahnya mengibas tanah begitu keras. Lelaki yang lebih pendek deri Hogart tersebut pun mengimbangi langkah Hogart.

"kau masih mengendarai kendaraan seperti itu?" ledek lelaki tersebut.

"itu jauh lebih baik dari Dryad milikmu" jawab Hogart sinis sambil melirik ke arah Dryad yang dimiliki oleh lelaki tersebut di pundaknya.

"ini milik istriku, bodoh"

"aku berharap ini adalah hal yang lebih penting dari sekedar sekumpulan orang yang hendak membobol kastil" tukas Hogart sedikit menggeram.

"lebih parah dari itu" sahut lelaki tersebut.

Sesaat Hogart menatap lelaki tersebut, "lalu apa, Tusk?" tanya Hogart masih dalam langkah cepatnya menuju tempat dekat dengan gerbang pintu masuk kastil Elim.

"pasti ada hubungannya dengan perkumpulan Black Cross". Jawab lelaki bernama Tusk tersebut.

Tiba-tiba saja Tusk menghentikan langkahnya ketika melihat Hogart menghentikan langkahnya lebih dahulu dengan mata yang terbelalak, Hogart begitu terkejut mendengar kata Black Cross.

"itu lah sebabnya aku mendatangimu lebih dulu" lanjut Tusk sambil melanjutkan langkahnya kembali memunggungi Hogart.

Hogart pun kembali mengambil langkahnya dan menyandingi Tusk. "apa yang menyebabkanmu mampu berkata bahwa itu adalah Black Cross? "

"aku melihatnya kemarin di sekitar Danau Cross, jubah hitam, dan tanda yang menyerupai salib berwarna keemasan di punggungnya, siapa lagi kalau bukan mereka?"

"setelah belasan tahun lalu mereka sudah kita habisi. . . ." ucap Hogart sebelum akhirnya disela oleh Tusk yang berdiri di depannya dan memegang dadanya.

"Dengar" Tusk memandang mata Hogart begitu tajam "ini hanya perkiraan. Apapun yang dibahas di dalam pertemuan kali ini, jangan bertindak bodoh, Hogart"

Seolah tak mendengarkan perkataan Tusk, Hogart kembali melangkah. Tusk yang masih memegangi dadanya melangkah mundur terdorong oleh badan Hogart, lalu menepi. Tusk hanya menggeram ringan lalu mengikuti langkah hogart menuju sebuah bar yang sudah berada dekat di depan mereka.

Di dalam bar tersebut, mereka menuju ke kasir. Menunjukkan sebuah lencana yang terbuat dari emas bermotif tameng dan huruf S, lalu mereka di arahkan menuju pintu yang letaknya tak jauh dari kasir tersebut. Hogart dan Tusk diantarkan menuju sebuah ruangan bawah tanah, yang rupanya ruangan ini telah terdapat sebuah meja yang besar dan pajang. Di tepinya berjejeran kursi-kursi yang telah terisi oleh orang-orang dari perkumpulan yang sama dengan Tusk dan Hogart, guild Saint Guardian.

Selesai mengantarkan Hogart dan Tusk, penjaga kasir ini lalu kembali ke atas untuk menjaga kasir kembali. Sembari berjalan menuju kursi, mereka melihat orang-orang yang telah duduk dari kiri ke kanan. Mereka begitu terkejut dengan seseorang yang duduk di ujung kiri meja tersebut. Seorang lelaki dengan armor perak, rambut hitam yang pendek, bola mata yang kebiruan, jubah putih dengan tepian yang berwarna hitam, dan pedang kecil yang menurut cerita sangat jarang dihunuskannya di pinggang kirinya.

"Yang Mulia, Arus" serentak Hogart dan Tusk memberi hormat pada lelaki tersebut.

Arus hanya membalas senyuman dan anggukan kecil, lalu Hogart dan Tusk duduk bersebelahan di kursinya.

"Baik" ujar seseorang di ujung yang berlawanan, Ketua Guild Saint Guardian. "bukan karena alasan sepele kami memanggil kalian" lanjut lelaki bersuara cukup berat ini sambil memandang ke arah Hogart.

"dan yang terhormat yang Mulia Arus yang dengan sukerala datang kemari, suatu kehormatan bagi kami dapat melayanimu."

"langsung saja ke pokok permasalahan. . " singkatnya "setelah penyerbuan kita 11 tahun silam, perkumpulan Black Cross muncul kembali"

Seketika suasana menjadi gaduh ketika mendengar Black Cross. Hogart yang mendengarnya mulai tegang dan mengepalkan kedua tangannya begitu erat. Tusk melirik ke arah Hogart "dengarkan saja dulu" bisiknya.

_dok..dok..dok_ suara ketukan meja oleh tangan ketua guild. Mengisyaratkan seluruh orang untuk menghentikan kegaduhannya.

"ehem" Arus mencoba mengalihkan perhatian orang-orang "boleh saya persingkat saja, Tuan Alford?" Arus berdiri sambil memandang ketua Guild Saint Guardian.

"tentu saja yang mulia" jawabnya sopan.

"Black Cross, telah muncul di Danau Cross 2 hari lalu" jelas Arus sambil menatap tajam masing2 mata yang memandangnya, tetap masih dengan ukiran senyum di bibirnya.

Hogart sepintas melirik ke arah Tusk, dan Tusk hanya membalasnya dengan mengarahkan bola matanya pada Arus, mengisyaratkan pada Hogart untuk kembali fokus pada perkataan Arus.

"4 penjaga segel element air yang terluka melapor padaku kemarin siang, bahwa sebelum kemunculan beberapa orang dari Black Cross, mereka diserang oleh 2 ekor monster ber-atribut air yang sangat kuat di sekitar segel tersebut."

Untuk sesaat suasana menjadi hening, segudang pertanyaan muncul di otak Hogart.

"saat itulah Black Cross muncul, dan entah menggunakan apa, mereka menangkap ke-2 monster tersebut dengan mantra khusus."

"yang Mulia" sela seseorang sambil mengacungkan tangan kanannya, yang kemudian dibalas anggukan ringan oleh Arus "apa dia melukai salah satu penjaga tersebut?" tanyanya

"sama sekali tidak" jawabnya singkat "setidaknya itu yang mereka laporkan.

"Maaf yang Mulia, apakah anda percaya dengan berita yang dikabarkan oleh mereka?" tanyanya kembali

"awalnya tidak, hingga Tusk menyatakan ia melihat salah seorang Black Cross melintas di tempat dan hari yang sama saat ia melakukan misinya mencari sayap Saloa untuk istriku" jawab Arus santai sambil menatap ke arah Tusk untuk sesaat. "ditambah, saya bertemu rekan saya Duran sesaat setelah laporan dari Tusk berakhir, ia mengatakan telah menangkap salah seorang dari Black Cross, namun sebelum dapat satu informasi pun darinya, ia bunuh diri. Tentu saja, diskusi itu tak berakhir dengan baik, dan Duran pergi kembali"

"mau apa mereka menangkap monster itu, dan seperti apa monster itu?" tanya Hogart tiba-tiba.

"tidak mungkin tanpa alasan jika Black Cross melakukan sesuatu, melihat kejadian 20 tahun silam saat ia memanggil Raksasa itu untuk menghancurkan separuh Elim" tukas Arus  
"dan mengenai bentuk monster itu, hanya air, air yang membentuk dirinya seperti monster"

"kenapa kita tidak mengutus pasukan mata-mata saja, melacak tempatnya, dan kita habisi mereka untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Kita bisa mengutus Tusk sang Assassin untuk melakukannya" sentak Hogart nampak mulai tak karuan.

"Hogart" bisik Tusk menahan geramannya. "kendalikan emosimu itu" lanjutnya

Arus hanya melihat Hogart dengan tenang. Untuk sesaat seluruh mata memandang Hogart yang tengah berdiri.

"Bagaimana menurutmu, Tusk?" tanya Alford.

"Ketua?" balas Tusk heran sambil menaikkan kedua alisnya. "kalau saya tidak keberatan, tapi yang saya kuatirkan adalah, bagaimana kalau inilah yang diinginkan mereka. Kita memata-matai mereka, menyerang mereka, dan kita baru tahu belakangan bahwa itu adalah jebakan?" jawab Tusk kembali bertanya pada forum.

"benar sekali, Tusk" sahut Arus menyetujui pernyataan Tusk.

"pada akhirnya kita akan mengetahui juga imbas dari kemunculan Black Cross" balas Hogart ketus.

"tetapi jangan terlalu gegabah" sahut seseorang berpenampilan seperti seorang pendeta yang duduk di samping Alford.

"lalu untuk apa pertemuan ini? Hanya untuk sebuah wacana?" Hogart mulai terlihat emosi.

"untuk menyusun sebuah rencana tepatnya" jawab lelaki di samping Alford

"lalu apa rencananya"

"aku memberikan sebuah misi untuk kalian para komandan. Misi itu sudah saya tuliskan di amplop tertutup yang berada di depan kalian." Jelas Alford.

Seluruh orang yang menjabat sebagai komandan melihat amplop tersebut di depan mereka. Sebuah amplop berwarna putih dengan segel keemasan. Hogart dan Tusk mengambilnya, dan membolak balik bagian luar amplop tersebut.

"Zaid?" tanya Hogart membaca sebuah tulisan yang tertera di belakang amplop tersebut.

"Madelin?" Tusk juga membaca miliknya.

"jangan buka amplop itu hingga kalian tiba di kota yang tertera di sana, kami butuh kerjasama kalian, hal ini sudah kami para jajaran atas diskusikan dengan yang Mulia Arus atas misi ini. Bakar kertas itu sampai benar2 habis setelah kalian membaca dan mengingatnya nanti" jelas Alford.

"pertemuan. . . Dibubarkan"

-=OOOOO=-

"wohooooo" teriak Dio kegirangan.

Dio dan Luthio menunggangi sebuah kereta kuda dari kota Lime menuju kota Elim. Melewati selatan kota Lime terus menuju pintu masuk bagian utara kota Elim. Melewati hutan-hutan yang hijau nan indah. Piya, Spora, dan banyak Moo Moo berkeliaran mencari makan mereka.

"hey, Dio" panggil Luthio tenang. "apa saja bekal yang kau bawa?" tanya Luthio memandangi tas Dio.

"hanya makanan ringan dan beberapa potion, kalau kau?"

"sama, hanya saja aku membawa baju ganti 2 setel" Luthio menggaruk2 kepalanya smbil tersenyum.

"berlebihan kalau itu" ledek Dio sambil menengok isi tas Luthio yang ia tunjukkan pada Dio. "hah, lagian aku tak menyangka bakal dapat tiket kereta gratis dari Militia"

"iya juga, setidaknya kita bisa mendapatkan licensi warrior lebih cepat dari yang lain" jawab Luthio sedikit bersemangat.

"ngomong-ngomong, itu kamu berhutang dulu atau gimana?" tanya Luthio meledek.

"aaaah, kau masih mengingat kejadian dulu?. Ini aku bayar langsung ya, enak saja..!"

Tak terasa di saat mereka bersenda gurau, mereka telah sampai di gerbang utara Elim. Gerbang yang begitu besar, dengan tinggi dinding yang mencapai puluhan meter, disertai menara pengawasan yang di atasnya tampak beberapa Archer dan Pistoler berjaga.

"whoaaaa" Luthio dan Dio terkesima.

"baiklah, sudah sampai di Elim" ujar pemengemudi kereta "kalian bisa turun di sini."

Luthio dan Dio pun turun dari kereta tersebut. Seperti orang yang belum tahu dunia luar, mereka dibuat terlena dengan kemegahan kota yang sangat luas ini, Elim. Sembari berjalan mereka berputar-putar melihat sekelilingnya, sambil sesekali mereka melihat kertas misi mereka.

"selain mengambil jari golem, kau dapat misi apa, Luthio?" tanya Dio

"10 stem of Radish, kalau kau?" balas Luthio

"5 serbuk sihir dari nixie"

Untuk sesaat Luthio terdiam, matanya memicing, mencoba untuk melihat jauh ke depan. Ia melihat sesosok pria dengan jubah merah, disertai sebuah perisai di punggungnya, diikuti oleh 3 orang pria lainnya. Mereka berjalan dari arah pintu masuk kastil menuju sebuah tempat dimana perahu-perahu udara ditempatkan di barat daya Elim.

"Ayah..?" ujar Luthio

Merasa heran dengan gerak gerik ayahnya, Luthio pun berlari untuk menghampirinya. Dio yang melihat Luhtio berlari langsung menyusulnya juga.

Episode 3 : End.


	4. Ep 4 - Misi yang Tertunda

Disclainer : Seal Oline is belong to Grigon Entertainment and YNK

Selamat berfantasi ^_^

* * *

Episode 4 : Licensi Warrior 2, Misi yang Tertunda

Luthio memasang wajah cemberut, sambil berjalan santai menuju gerbang barat Elim, Luthio bergumam sambil mmegangi pedang yang lebih terlihat berkilau.

"Selalu saja begitu" Luthio tampak muram dan kesal. Ia berjalan menuju gerbang barat Elim bersama Dio.

"hei, sudah lah" Dio berusaha membujuk Luthio. "setidaknya kau masih memiliki seseorang untuk kau harapkan pulang"

Untuk sesaat, dada Luthio sesak oleh perkataan Dio. Mengetahui Dio sudah tak memiliki seorang keluarga pun. Disaat itu Luthio tampak merasa bersalah pada Dio.

"maafkan aku, Dio" ucap Luthio sambil berusaha tersenyum.

"Lagipula, biar wajah seram begitu, dia sudah membelikan kita pedang baru dengan menjual pedang lama kita" Dio menghunuskan pedangnya dan memamerkan pedang satu tangannya yang berkilau itu. "senjata yang sudah ditempa dengan 3 buah Crystal, keren bukan?" lanjutnya girang.

"hahaha, wajah seram ya?" Luthio tertawa sedikit tersindir.

Mereka melanjutkan perjalanan mereka menuju barat Elim untuk menyelesaikan misi kedua mereka, yaitu mendapatkan jari golem dan beberapa misi selingan.

Menyisiri pinggiran diding barat Elim, Luthio dan Dio telah melewati 4 penjaga gerbang dalam Elim, melewati jembatan kecil yang dibuat untuk penyeberangan sebuah sungai kecil yang sengaja dibuat mengitari seluruh wilayah tepi Elim, untuk pertahanan. Terlihat Dio sesekali mengibas-ngibaskan pedangnya, menjajal pedang barunya sambil berjalan membarengi Luthio yang hanya tersenyum melihat Dio.

"yah, akhirnya di barat Elim" Ujar Dio berhenti sesaat di ujung jembatan.

"emm.. itu disebut sebagai. . . ." Luthio mencoba berpikir sambil membuka petanya "Hutan. . . .Kematian?"

Dio terlihat tersentak dengan sebutan nama tempat mereka berada yang disebutkan oleh Luthio. Merasa tidak yakin bahwa tempat itu bukan Hutan kematian, Dio kemudian menyarungkan kembali pedangnya, berjalan menuju arah Luthio dan menyambar peta yang dipegang oleh Luthio.

"Coba kulihat, yang benar aja? kita kan baru test menjadi Warrior, kenapa nama tempatnya begitu menyeramkan?" Dio mencoba mebolak balik balik peta.

"hmm" Dio mencoba berpikir sambil menggunakan telunjuk jarinya di atas kertas peta. "kita di sini nih, Gunung Travia" lanjut Dio sangat antusias terhadap jawabannya.

"haaaaah!?" Luthio terkejut.

"apa maksudmu dengan 'haaah', hah..?"

"barat itu bukannya di kiri peta ya?, gunung Travia kan berada di kanan peta"

Tak selang berapa lama mereka berdepat, terlihat 2 orang lelaki knight baru saja berjalan dari kejauhan menuju Elim sambil berdiskusi.

"jalan melalui Hulu Sungai Glasis ini ternyata panjang juga ya?" ujar seorang lelaki pada temannya sambil berjalan.

"hahaha, lumayan, namun setidaknya aman" balas lelaki satunya.

Luthio dan Dio untuk sesaat melirik ke arah kedua lelaki knight yang berdiskusi dan tak sengaja mendengar percakapan mereka. Sembari kedua lelaki itu berjalan semakin dekat dengan Luthio dan Dio yang berada di ujung jembatan, Luthio dan Dio melihat kembali ke peta mereka. Ketika mereka berpapakan di ujung jembatan, tiba2 saja kedua lelaki knight itu dikagetkan oleh Luthio dan Dio.

"HAAAAH...!?" teriak Dio dan Luthio sambil terbelalak melihat peta mereka penuh kemenangan.

Kedua knight tersebut tersentak dan spontan melompat menjauhi posisi Luthio dan Dio.

"a. . .a. . apa yang mereka sebenarnya lakukan?" tanya salah satu knight tersebut sambil menatap heran Dio dan Luthio yang kini terlihat kegirangan.

"ti.. tidak tau, lebih baik percepat saja jalan kita" sahut teman knight tersebut sambil berlalu menjauhi Dio dan Luthio.

"Apa kubilang, ini bukan Hutan Kematian.!" Dio merasa penuh kemenangan.

"tapi juga bukan Gunung Travia" Luthio tak mau kalah.

Sambil berdebat, mereka melanjutkan berjalan menuju tempat yang terdapat wooden golem. Tak jauh di kanan mereka, terdengar suara gemericik air yang begitu tenang. Sesekali mereka menengok ke arah sungai itu sambil berjalan, mengamati ikan yang berenang-renang di beningnya air sungai Glasis.

Luthio mmegangi petanya, sedang Dio berjalan melihat-liat sekitarnya. Tak lama setelah mereka berjalan, tak jauh di depan mereka terdapat sebuah perempatan. Untuk sesaat Dio menoleh ke kanan dan kekiri, menerawang setiap arah jalan di perempatan itu.

"kemana ini, Luthio?" tanya Dio sambil menunjuk arah kanan, kiri dan lurus bergantian.

"sepertinya lurus" jawab Luthio tampak serius melihat petanya.

"kalau ke kanan kemana?"

Luthio mencoba melihat jalan tersebut sambil memayungkan tangan kanannya pada matanya, mencegah sinar matahari menyilaukan matanya.

"sepertinya jalan buntu, tak ada jembatan di sana" jawab Luthio

"ok, kalau begitu kita lu. . ., hah?" sesaat sebelum Dio sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, ia melihat sesuatu yang menarik perhatiannya, dekat dengan sebuah pohon yang besar di perempatan jalan tersebut.

"ada apa?" Luthio keheranan.

Dio menghampiri sebuah rumput dekat dengan sebuah pohon. Dio mengamati begitu dalam, memicingkan matanya penuh dengan rasa penasaran. Ia mendekati rumput yang terlihat biasa saja, semakin ia mendekat, ia mulai mengamati sisi-sisi rumput tersebut. Hingga pada akhirnya Dio diherankan oleh sebuah gerakan yang aneh dari rumput tersebut. Rumput itu bergoyang cepat, ujungnya melengkung ke bawah, lalu kembali lagi lurus.

"hah?" Dio sedikit terkejut.

Rasa penasaran memenuhi kepala Dio saat itu, perlahan ia menggapai rumput itu dengan tangan kanannya. Semakin dekat tangannya dengan rumput tersebut.

"hei, Dio, ada apa sih?" Luthio semakin heran dan berjalan mendekati Dio.

Seketika saja, sebelum tangan Dio menyentuh rumput tersebut, sesosok makhluk melompat dari dalam tanah. Sebuah makhluk berwarna putih, hampir bulat dengan helai-helai rumput di ujung kepalanya menyerupai rambut yang berdiri tegak.

"Whoa..!?" Dio dan Luhtio terkejut.

Makhluk itu berlari dengan gesit melewati Luthio, Luthio yang terkejut menghindarinya dan terjatuh di tanah.

"Moo moo..!" teriak Dio beranjak untuk mengejar makhluk tersebut.

Luthio yang baru menyadarinya buru-buru bangkit, dan berusaha mengejar Moo moo kecil yang berlari sangat gesit sambil melompat-lompat itu.

"Stem of Radish... Stem of Radish" Teriak Luthio berlari sambil mengangkat pedangnya.

"aah, masa aku yang menemukannya dulu" keluh Dio sambil berlari membarengi Luthio.

"baiklah, aku berutang satu nixie padamu, ok?" balas Luthio tersenyum.

Mereka mengejar Moo moo yang berlari kesana kemari. Merasa sudah dekat, Luthio menebaskan pedangnya pada Moo moo. Moo moo yang begitu kesit melompat dan menghindari serangan pertama Luthio.

"sial" keluh Luthio yang melihat Moo moo melompati bahunya dan berlari kembali.

Moo moo tersebut berlari ke arah Dio. Dio bersiaga menghalangi Moo moo yang berlari tersebut, ketika moo moo tersebut sudah cukup dekat, Dio memperkirakan moo moo kecil tersebut akan melompat dan bersiap menghantamnya. Benar saja, dugaan Dio tepat, Moo moo itu mencoba menghindari Dio dengan melompat tinggi, Dio pun dengan cepat melambungkan kepalan tangannya pada Moo moo tersebut. Moo moo tersebut terpelanting di tanah, meronta-ronta dan mencoba untuk bangkit kembali sebelum akhirnya dengan cepat ditangkapnya rumput di kepalanya oleh Luthio.

"kena..!" ujar Luthio senang.

"itu berarti terhitung 2" sahut Dio.

"hahaha" Luthio hanya tertawa ringan, lalu mendekatkan mata pedangnya pada batang muda kepala Moo moo. "Maaf yah Moo moo" ujar Luthio sambil memotong batang muda milik moo moo tersebut.

Moo moo itu pun jatuh dan lari pontang-panting tak seimbangkan diri akibat helai daunnya telah diambil oleh Luthio.

"kasihan juga kalau dirasa-rasa" tutur Luthio melihat Moo moo tersebut yang kian menjauh.

"kau ini, calon warrior tapi masih saja gak tegaan. Toh nanti juga daunnya tumbuh lagi setelah beberapa hari dia memendam dirinya di tanah" sahut Dio.

"ok, 9 lagi" ujar Luthio sambil menoleh ke kanan dan kiri mencari Moo moo yang sedang memendam dirinya di tanah.

Dio mendampingi Luthio dan mulai mencari di sepanjang tepi sungai Glasis, sebelum akhirnya mereka menemukan seekor Moo moo yang baru saja keluar dari tanah dan sesosok makhluk seperti putri duyung dengan sebuah senjata mirip arit namun berukaran sedikit besar tak jauh dari Moo moo tersebut.

"Nixie..!" ujar Dio senang.

"Moo moo yang lain" Luthio pun berteriak girang.

"Nixie dulu..!" Sahut Dio.

"Moo moo dulu lah, yang paling mudah"

"kita suit" tantang Dio

"boleh"

Mereka pun adu keberuntungan dengan melakukan suit. Namun kemenangan berada di tangan Luthio yang mengeluarkan ibu jarinya melawan Dio yang mengeluarkan telunjuk.

"hahaha" Luthio tertawa penuh kemenangan.

-=OOOOO=-

Hogart baru saja tiba di kota Zaid bersama ketiga anggotanya. Dengan jubah berlambang yang sama menempel di bahu mereka masing-masing. Hogart dengan perawakan tubuh yang kekar, tinggi dan gagah. Sedang anggotanya ada yang ceking-tinggi dengan topi ala penyihir, ada yang elegan lengkap dengan sebuah busur di punggungnya dan ada pula yang terlihat kalem dengan sebuah mace panjang di tangannya.

"aku harap ini bukan hal yang sia-sia belaka" geram Hogart.

"semoga saja" sahut lelaki bertubuh ceking.

"lalu apa rencananya?" tanya anggotanya yang menggunakan busur.

"hmm" desah Hogart sambil mencoba merogoh saku celananya, mengambil sebuah surat yang telah diberikan padanya oleh ketua Guild saat rapat.

Hogart melihat surat tersebut sedikit heran, ia membolak balik surat tersebut, dan sempat ia berpikir untuk mencoba menerewangnya melalui sinar matahari yang sedang bersinar cerah saat itu.

"apa yang kau lakukan, Hogart?" tanya si ceking.

"mengapa memberikan sebuah amplop surat, kenapa tidak langsung saja surat perintah kecil?" tanya Hogart heran.

"benar juga, kenapa tak kau buka saja, kita sudah di Zaid sekarang" kata lelaki yang terlihat kalem.

Hogart mengangguk ringan, lalu ia mencoba membuka segel dari amplop surat tersebut dan mengambil isinya. Hogart terlihat heran ketika isi amplop tersebut bukan sebuah surat yang bertuliskan suatu perintah, namun berupa sebuah kartu berwarna perak dengan beberapa garis hitam di bagian atasnya.

"apa ini?" tanya Hogart.

"hmm . . boleh kulihat?" tanya si ceking mengulurkan tangannya untuk meraih kartu yang hendak diberikan oleh Hogart.

Ia membolak balik kartunya, dirabanya sambil berpikir. "ini lebih terlihat seperti sebuah kartu berlangganan sebuah bank di Zaid".

"kalau begitu kita ke Bank" perintah Hogart singkat. Ia pun menyambar kartu yang dipegang oleh lelaki yang bertubuh ceking itu, lalu berjalan dengan langkahnya yang cepat menuju sebuah tempat dekat dengan bebukitan di kota Zaid.

Hogart berjalan dengan langkah yang cepat. Melewati jalan dengan lampu jalan yang terbuat dari lilin yang digantungkan di sangkar burung tak lebih dari 3 meter di atas. Di beberapa bagian tempat terdapat track sebuah rell kereta tambang yang terlihat di sepanjang tepi jalan dan tepian kota, yang berujung di sebuah gua tempat pertambangan.

"kyaaaaa...!" teriak seorang wanita di kejauhan.

Belum sampai pada tujuannya, Hogart dikejutkan oleh teriakan seorang wanita dekat dengan sentral misi di Zaid, pusat dimana seluruh orang di Zaid menaruh permintaan dan akan diambil oleh petualang yang berminat. Hogart yang merasa heran menghampirinya. Dalam waktu yang singkat seluruh orang berkerumun di sebuah rumah dekat dengan sentral misi.

"Apa yang terjadi?" sahut Hogart sedikit kasar sambil membelah jalan yang dikerumuni oleh orang2.

Tak ada satupun yang menjawab. Mereka semua begitu terpaku melihat seorang wanita yang kejang-kejang dilantai, mulutnya berbusa. Tanpa memperhatikan seseorang yang berada di dekat wanita tersebut, Hogart dengan cepat menghampiri wanita tersebut, membopong kepalanya.

"hei wanita, kau kenapa?" sentak Hogart panik "Panggilkan dokter.! Panggilkan Dokter Cepat..!"

"aku adalah dokter" ujar seorang wanita yang sedari tadi berada di sebelah wanita yang kejang tersebut.

"kenapa kau diam saja..!?" Hogart membentak kasar.

Dokter wanita tersebut hanya menggelengkan kepalanya saja, menandakan bahwa wanita yang kejang tadi sudah tak dapat ditolong lagi. Wanita yang berada di pelukan Hogart itu lama-lama mulai melemas, dan kemudian akhirnya berhenti bergerak dan tak bernafas lagi.

"apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. . !?" Hogart membentak untuk kesekian kalinya.

"aku juga tidak mengetahuinya" jawab wanita tersebut santai "dan tak bisakah kau sedikit lebih tenang?"

"seorang wanita mati keracunan dan aku harus tenang?"

"masalah kematian, serahkan saja pada dokter dan tim penyelidik" jawabnya kembali sambil membangkitkan tubuhnya.

Wanita tersebut terlihat begitu langsing. Rambutnya berwarna keemasan, panjang dan dikuncir. Bajunya berwarna putih yang sedikit ketat mengikuti postur tubuhnya yang terlihat langsing, dirangkapi oleh sebuah jaket kecil yang hanya menutupi badannya saja. Menggunakan rok selutut dan sepatu hak yang tak begitu tinggi, wanita ini hampir terlihat sempurna.

Hogart perlahan menaruh mayat wanita tersebut ke lantai, lalu mencoba untuk untuk berdiri kembali. Anggotanya yang bertubuh ceking itu membantu tim dokter untuk mencegah kerumunan orang-orang agar tak masuk ke tempat kejadian begitu saja.

"hei, Alfand" panggil si ceking pada rekannya pengguna busur.

"ada apa,John ?" sahut lelaki pembawa busur.

"apa kau melihat lelaki di ujung sana?" ujar John sambil melirik ke arah luar rumah tersebut. Di ujung tepat sebelum tanjakan ke bukit tempat pelatihan para Craftman.

"hmm, dia melihat kesini tanpa menunjukkan ekspresi keterkejutan"

"ah. . . dia.. dia.." tiba2 seseorang yang ditanyai oleh tim penyelidik menunjuk-nunjuk seseorang yang dilihat oleh John dan Alfand. "dia tadi yang bertemu dengan wanita ini 1 jam yang lalu"

John dan Alfand saling pandang, dengan anggukan ringan mereka lalu bergerak menuju lelaki tersebut. Hogart hanya menatap pada mayat wanita yang keracunan tersebut.

"apa ada luka di bagian tubuh wanita itu?" tanya Hogart.

"tidak ada, kenapa?" jawab dokter wanita tersebut ringan.

John dan Alfand bergerak semakin cepat menuju seseorang dengan mantel berwarna coklat tersebut. Seseorang yang ditunjuk oleh saksi tersebut. Menyadari dirinya sedang dikejar, lelaki dengan mantel cokelat tersebut bergerak cepat menuju barat Zaid.

"Hei, Kau..! Tunggu.!" Teriak Alfand pada lelaki tersebut yang kini berlari.

Alfand dan John berlari mengejarnya. Merasa kian terkejar, lelaki bermantel coklat ini mengibaskan tangan kanannya, sebuah pisau keluar dari dalam lengan bajunya dan digenggamnya di tangan kanannya. Ia memutar badannya dan melemparkan pisau tersebut ke arah Alfand dan John .

Alfand terkejut pisau itu melesat tepat ke arahnya, spontan ia membantingkan tubuhnya ke samping, dan pisau itu menggores lengan kirinya. berlutut di tanah sambil menggenggam lengannya yang kini berdarah.

"Alfand.!" Teriak John

Melihat rekannya terluka, John mengeluarkan tongkatnya yang tersarung tersembunyi di balik jubahnya. Dipegangnya tongkatnya di tangan kanannya, dan ia mengulurkan tangan kirinya ke depan mengarah ke lelaki bermantel cokelat tersebut.

"Guina. . Seravino. . Fiero . .!" John merapal mantra. Sebuah lingkaran sihir terukir di depan tangan kirinya. Menyala berwarna kemerahan. Sebelum akhir lafad mantranya, ia memukulkan ujung tongkatnya pada lingkaran sihir tersebut, kemudian disusul 5 buah bola api yang muncul di sisi lingkaran sihir, berkobar dan kemudian melesat ke arah lelaki bermantel cokelat tersebut.

Tepat sebelum sebelum mantra _Fire Ball_ mengenai lelaki tersebut, sebuah mantra yang sama menghantam _Fire Ball_ milik John, menghasilkan ledakan yang cukup besar. Menghempaskan tanah hingga menjadi asap debu yang cukup tebal.

John mengangkat tangan kanannya, menangkis hempasan angin yang mengarah ke wajahnya.

"sihir?" tanya John ringan sambil mencoba melihat sosok bayangan di balik kepulan asap.

Tampak siluet dua orang berdiri di kejauhan. Sedikit demi sedikit siluet itu tampak jelas seiring menghilangnya kepulan asap akibat ledakan tersebut. Nampak jelas lelaki bermantel cokelat itu berdiri di sebelah seorang penyihir juga, hanya saja seorang penyihir ini mengenakan sebuah baju yang cukup aneh, terlihat ketika mereka berlari menjauhi John, tampak di punggung penyihir tersebut terdapat sebuah lambang berupa dua buah garis vertikal dan horizontal yang menyerupai sebuah salib, Black Cross.

"ini benar-benar awal dari sebuah peperangan yang lain" ujar Alfand mendekati John, sambil melihat ke arah lelaki bermantel tersebut.

-=OOOOO=-

Luthio dan Dio bersandar di sebuah batu yang besar di tepi sungai Glasis, kelelahan. Dio mmegangi sekantung sak penuh dengan serbuk yang nampaknya ia dapatkan dari monster bernama Nixie, sedang Luthio tengah membungkus seikat penuh _Stem of Radish_. Tak jauh di depan mereka tergeletak pula mayat seekor monster yang berbentuk seperti robot dari kayu, Wooden Golem.

"haah, akhirnya selesai juga" ujar Dio lega.

"kurang satu lagi" sahut Luthio mengemas _Stem of Radish_-nya dan memasukkannya ke dalam tasnya.

Luthio bangkit dari duduknya, berdiri dan menepuk-nepuk celananya yang kotor oleh tanah selagi ia duduk tadi. "ayo, satu lagi" ajak Luthio.

"hah" desar Dio "baiklah" lanjutnya bersemangat. Ia bangkit dengan melompat dari duduknya, dan berdiri dengan cepat.

Mereka pun kini bangkit dan menghunuskan pedangnya kembali. Mereka berlari menuju Wooden golem yang lain.

Dio yang bersemangat menyerang duluan pada seekor Wooden Golem yang berdiri dekat dengan bukit sebuah perkemahan di Hulu Sungai Glassis. Ditebaskannya pedangnya pada Wooden Golem itu hingga monster itu tak seimbangkan diri. Merasa dirinya diserang, Wooden Golem itu membalik tubuhnya dengan cepat dan melayangkan hantamannya pada Dio.

Dio yang terkejut dengan cepat mencegah serangan Golem tersebut dengan meghalangnya dengan pedangnya. Luthio yang melihat kesempatan langsung menebas pergelangan tangan Wooden Golem, tangan Wooden Golem itu pun lepas.

"Dapat..!" ujar Luthio.

"kau selalu mencoba untuk tak membunuh monster ya, Luthio" sahut Dio.

Ditengah kesenangan mereka, tiba2 saja sebuah bola hitam melesat dari langit menuju Wooden Golem tersebut. Ledakan kecil terjadi disekita Wooden Golem tersebut. Tak lama setelahnya, kabut hitam muncul disekitarnya. Suasana berubah menjadi seram.

Tanaman-tanaman yang terkena kabut tersebut terlihat melayu, Wooden Golem tampak meronta-ronta. Luthio dan Dio perlahan-lahan mundur ketakutan.

"a . . a. . apa yang terjadi?" tanya Dio ketakutan sambil menatap Wooden Golem yang hampir sebagian tubuhnya menghitam terkena kabut itu.

"entahlah, sesuatu yang tidak beres terjadi" jawab Luthio.

Kabut2 hitam tersebut kini berputar cukup cepat, dan kemudian bergerak menutupi seluruh tubuh Wooden Golem. Tangan Wooden Golem yang semula putus, kini tumbuh kembali, hanya saja kini bukan kayu, melainkan logam Metal yang terlihat sangat kuat.

Tubuh Wooden Gelom kini seluruhnya berubah menjadi Metal.

"Steel Golem . . !?" Luthio dan Dio begitu terkejut melihat Wooden Golem berubah menjadi Steel Golem yang jauh lebih kuat.

"Ini bahaya, cepat kabur" Dio menarik tangan Luthio untuk berlari.

"tu. . . tunggu, tangan golemnya" ujar Luthio sambil menahan tarikan Dio.

"Lupakan saja itu, ini benar-benar bahaya"

Namun itu sedikit terlambat, mata Steel Golem berubah menjadi merah menyala. Ia berlari begitu kencangnya menuju Dio dan Luthio.

"Dio, Awas..!" Luthio melompat ke arah Dio dan menahan serangan yang dilancarkan Steel Golem padanya dengan pedangnya. Luthio terpental jauh, menatap dinding bukit dan terluka parah karenanya.

"Luthio...!"

Steel Golem tersebut menghampiri Luthio dengan cepat. Dio yang melihat Steel Golem menghampiri Luthio, ia mengambil batu besar di depannya, dan melemparkannya ke arah Golem tersebut.

"Hei, disini..!" teriak Dio mencoba mengalihkan monster tersebut.

Steel Golem kini membalikkan tubuhnya, menatap tajam Dio, dan berbalik mengejarnya.

"Sial..!" keluh Dio.

Luthio yang terluka parah mencoba bangkit. Ia melihat pedang yang digenggamnya telah bengkok. Tanpa pikir panjang, ia merogoh tasnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah gulungan perkamen dengan ikat berwarna biru yang telah dibelikan oleh ayahnya saat bertemu di Elim.

Menahan rasa sakit di bahu kirinya, Luthio berlari ke arah Dio.

Dio berlari mengalihkan perhatian Steel Golem yang kini mengejarnya. Ia berlari menuju ke arah dua buah pohon yang mengapit rapat. Ia melompat melewatinya, Steel Golem yang tubuhnya besar, terjepit saat mencoba melewatinya.

"hah..! rasakan itu..!" ejek Dio pada Steel Golem tersebut.

Dio berjalan sedikit santai ke arah Luthio yang berjalan pula mendekatinya.

"Cepatlah Dio..!" teriak Luthio

"tenang saja" jawab Dio santai.

Namun saat itulah mereka lengah. Steel Golem memutar tubuhnya dengan sangat kuat, menyebabkan batang pohon itu patah dan terpental dengan keras. Dio terkejut ketika sepotong balok kayu berukuran besar terpental ke arahnya. _BUUUK_, kayu tersebut tepat mengenai tubuh Dio. Tak hanya itu, Steel Golem bergerak cepat menghampiri Dio dan melancarkan serangan selanjutnya. Di hantanya Dio hingga melayang diudara. Darah tersembur dari mulutnya dan tubuhnya yang terluka lebih parah dari Luthio.

"Dioooo...!" teriak Luthio begitu shock.

Dio jatuh cukup jauh dari tempat Steel Golem tersebut berada. Dio tak sadarkan diri dengan darah mengucur deras dari tubuhnya. Luthio begitu panik dan tersentak melihat kawannya lemas tak berdaya.

Dengan cepat ia melepas ikatan perkamen tersebut, membukanya dan duduk disebelah dio yang terbaring lemas tak sadarkan diri. Steel Golem yang berlari mendekati Luthio kini membabi buta hendak menyerang kembali. Namun sesaat sebelum Golem tersebut berhasil melancarkan serangannya, Luthio menepuk gambar lingkaran mantra perkamen tersebut yang disusul dengan cahaya cukup terang. Dio dan Luthio berhasil kabur menggunakan mantra teleportasi kota.

-=OOOOO=-

Elim, sebuah kota nan megah. Di pusat kota ini terdapat sebuah kolam air mancur yang indah dan besar. Siang itu nampaknya penduduk sedang ramai di dekat air mancur. Ada yang bermain air, ada pula yang hanya sekedar duduk sambil menikmati bekal makan siangnya.

Tak selang berapa lama, penduduk dialihkan perhatiannya oleh sebuah cahaya yang tiba2 muncul dekat dengan air mancur. Perlahan bersinar dari redup menjadi sangat terang. Diakhiri dengan bunyi _ZAAAP_ yang sangat cepat, 2 orang anak terpental dari cahaya tersebut. Seorang anak terlihat begitu panik, dan seorang lagi tengah bermandikan cairan berwarna kemerahan, Darah.

"tolooooong...tolooong" teriak Luthio hampir menangis.

Episode 4 : End


	5. Ep 5 - Jalan Yang Berbeda

Disclaimer : Seal Online is belong to Grigon Entertainment and YNK

Selamat berfantasi ^_^

* * *

Episode 5 : Jalan yang berbeda.

"apa kau yakin itu menuju ke arah sini?" tanya seorang lelaki berjalan melewati kota Elim. Ia berjalan dengan langkah yang cukup tergesa-gesa.

"kau pikir aku buta?" jawab seseorang lelaki dengan ketusnya yang menggunakan mantel berwarna cokelat tersebut. "jika saja bukan karena Guild sialan itu, kita tidak perlu berputar..!" geramnya.

Mereka berjalan melintasi utara elim menuju barat. Mereka berjalan dengan langkah yang cepat, seolah dikejar waktu yang kian mendesak. Mantel cokelat panjang yang dikenakan salah satu dari mereka mengibas cukup keras pada tanah sedang mantel hitam milik kawannya menghapus debu dari kibasan si mantel cokelat. Saling beradu cepat dalam langkahnya.

"bukankah aku mengatakan untuk tak menarik perhatian?" tanya lelaki bermantel hitam ketus.

"aku bahkan tak melakukan apapun sebelum akhirnya mantra fireball tertuju padaku" jawab lelaki bermantel cokelat cukup sinis.

"Tapi setidaknya kita sudah menunjukkan ancaman kita" lelaki bermantel hitam tersebut berkata dengan senyum licik.

Tak seberapa lama mereka melangkah, sebuah sinar yang cukup jauh dari tempat mereka mengalihkan perhatian. Cahaya tersebut berasal dari dekat air mancur dimana pusat Elim berada. Cukup jauh memang, tapi cukup untuk membuatnya terpanggil untuk menoleh.

"Tooolooong... tooolooong" teriak seorang anak yang muncul dari cahaya tersebut.

Tak lama setelah teriakan itu, orang-orang mulai datang berkerumun di dekat air mancur Elim.

"hmph.." dengus lelaki bermantel cokelat "ada-ada saja"

"steel golem . ." suara yang terdengar dari anak tersebut

Untuk sesaat lelaki bermantel cokelat dan hitam tersebut menghentikan langkahnya, mencoba mendengar baik-baik yang diucapkan seorang anak yang keluar dari teleportasi tersebut.

"steel golem . . . steel golem tiba-tiba muncul di hulu sungai glassis... dan. . .lalu.." bocah tersebut histeris.

"steel golem di hulu sungai glassis?" tukas lelaki bermantel hitam.

"bagus! tepat seperti apa yang kuperkirakan. Satu element lagi akan kita dapatkan." Ujar lelaki bermantel cokelat cukup puas.

"ya, element logam" sahut lelaki bermantel hitam, yang disusul kekehan kecil dari mereka. Mereka pun berjalan menuju hulu sungai glassis.

Lelaki bermantel hitam tersebut merogoh dibalik punggung mantelnya, mengeluarkan sebuah tongkat yang sepertinya cukup langka.

"agar lebih cepat" ujarnya sambil memutar tongkatnya dengan tangan kanannya, sedang tangan kirinya diulurkan pada lelaki bermantel cokelat, mengajaknya untuk bergandengan. "aku hanya bisa melakukannya setidaknya 10 jam sekali".

"baiklah" sahut lelaki bermantel cokelat meraih uluran tangan lelaki bermantel hitam itu.

"Eginia. . . ustava. . ." lelaki bermantel hitam merapal mantranya. Perlahan tongkatnya berpendar kemerahan.

"Staff booster, huh?" dengus lelaki bermantel cokelat.

"poluri. . . scat..!" lelaki bermantel hitam menyelesaikan mantranya.

Seketika saja, mereka seperti tersedot ke sebuah dimensi. Menyisakan sebuah distorsi cahaya dan hempasan angin yang cukup kuat, mereka menghilang, berteleportasi jarak dekat.

Dalam sekejap saja mereka telah sampai di hulu sungai glassis.

"beruntungnya, steel golem berada di depan kita" ujar lelaki bermantel cokelat.

Mengejutkan, steel golem tepat berada tak jauh dari mereka. Dengan mata yang masih menyala merah dan brutal, meronta-ronta seolah kesakitan dengan keadaannya.

"kita selesaikan saja ini dengan cepat" ujar lelaki bermantel cokelat sambil mengulurkan tangan kanannya.

Lelaki bermantel cokelat merentangkan kelima jarinya dalam posisi telungkup, lalu dengan cepat membalik tangannya. Dalam sekejap saja sebuah kartu sudah berada di tangannya. ia melemparkan kartu tersebut dengan santai menuju steel golem tersebut. Kartu itu berputar di udara dan melintas dengan sangat cepat, lalu menembus tubuh golem tersebut dan menancap di sebuah pohon tak jauh dari golem tersebut.

Steel golem tersebut menggeram, tak lama setelahnya lukanya kembali sembuh. Golem tersebut pun langsung mengarah pada lelaki bermantel cokelat.

"kau sudah siap?" tanya lelaki bermantel cokelat.

Saat itu si mantel hitam tengah mempersiapkan sesuatu. Ia menggambar sebuah lingkaran sihir di sebuah perkamen kosong yang berwarna keabu-abuan. Tak lama setelah ia menggambar, ia mengeluarkan sebuah crystal yang berwarna keunguan.

Golem yang merasa diusik langsung berlari menuju ke arah lelaki bermantel cokelat. Sekali lagi, lelaki mantel cokelat tersebut hanya membalik ke dua telapak tangannya, dan sebuah kartu muncul di masing2 tangannya. Lalu ia melemparkannya secara bersamaan, dan kartu itu pun melesat melewati kedua kaki golem dan menancap di tanah.

Kaki golem itu pun langsung putus. Untuk kesekian kalinya golem tersebut menggeram kesakitan, namun rupanya perlahan-lahan kakinya tumbuh kembali.

Selagi kaki itu tumbuh, lelaki bermantel hitam memecahkan crystal yang berwarna keungan tersebut di atas gambar yang telah ia buat. Benang-benang cahaya tiba2 saja bermunculan dari gambar tersebut, membentuk sebuah lingkaran mantra lain yang lebih besar di hadapan lelaki bermantel hitam. Dengan cepat, lelaki bermantel hitam itu memukul kuat-kuat lingkaran mantranya, dan lingkaran itu pun dengan sangat cepat bergerak menuju Steel Golem yang hampir pulih.

Steel golem yang telah terkena mantra itu pun seolah seperti terpasung dalam lingkaran mantra. Tangannya tertarik ke atas, sedang kakinya tertarik ke bawah.

"SEAL..!" teriak lelaki bermantel hitam sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya ke depan.

Lingkaran mantra terpecah, disusul kabut hitam yang mengepul tebal di udara, berputar2 cukup cepat dan kemudian terhisap menuju kertas yang semula digambar mantra khusus tersebut.

"element logam telah kita dapatkan"

-=OOOOO=-

"tolooooong...tolooong" teriak Luthio hampir menangis.

Betapa tidak, Dio tengah bersimbah darah terbaring di sebelahnya. Lambang merah dari militia berbaur dengan merah darah Dio. Untuk beberapa saat, Dio terbatuk-batuk mengeluarkan darah.

Seketika saja orang-orang datang mendekat, berkerumun disekitar Luthio.

"apa yang terjadi, anak muda?" tanya seseorang

"Steel Golem... " jawab Luthio panik.

Lalu seorang wanita membelah kerumunan dengan cepat. Wanita dengan baju pendeta berwarna putih dan biru, terlihat sedikit tua, itu terlihat dari beberap kerutan di wajahnya yang terukir alami disekitar lekukan matanya.

"Ainia. . . sivha. . . hau" sebuah mantra yang dilafadzkan wanita tersebut. Cahaya putih lembut kemudian muncul disekitar tangan wanita tersebut. Disentuhkannya cahaya itu pada beberapa bagian tubuh Dio yang terluka.

"steel golem . . . steel golem tiba-tiba muncul di hulu sungai glassis... dan. . .lalu.." Luthio berkata dengan histeris dan panik.

"tenanglah . ., dia akan baik-baik saja" sela wanita dengan baju pendeta tersebut.

Luthio pun perlahan mengatur nafasnya agar stabil. Seluruh ototnya mulai melemas dan ia menatap Dio yang tengah membaik. Untuk sesaat Luthio terpaku dengan cahaya yang menyembuhkan tubuh Dio itu. Ia pandangi terkesima.

"uhuk..uhuk" suara Dio terbatuk. Dio sudah mulai terlihat membaik.

"dia tetap harus dibawa ke rumah sakit, beberapa bagian tulang rusuknya remuk" tutur wanita berbaju pendeta.

"biar aku bantu" ujar seorang pria yang berada pada kerumunan.

Luthio hanya mampu memandangi apa yang sedang dilakukan orang-orang pada temannya.

"Kau seorang magician?" tanya wanita pendeta

"Freezer" sahutnya.

"tolong ya, bawa dia ke rumah sakit dekat gereja Elim"

"hmm" angguk pria tersebut "ilufagus... reina. . . gast"lelaki tersebut membaca mantra.

Angin lembut memutari tubuh Dio secara perlahan, tubuh Dio pun perlahan terangkat melayang di udara. Lelaki tersebut menjaga agar tangannya tetap berada tepat di atas Dio, terlihat seperti mengendalikan sihir yang sedang bekerja pada sekitar tubuh Dio.

"tolong beri jalan" sahut Wanita pendeta itu pada kerumunan orang-orang dengan tegasnya.

Perlahan orang-orang memberi jalan pada wanita tersebut, disusul seorang pria yang menggunakan sebuah mantra untuk membawa Dio berjalan mengikuti wanita tersebut.

"uh... apa dia akan baik-baik saja?" tanya Luthio ragu.

"ikutlah, kau juga harus disembuhkan kan?" ajak pria Freezer tersebut ramah.

"ba... baiklah"

Mereka pun berjalan dengan perlahan menuju rumah sakit dekat dengan gereja Elim, barat laut Elim. Dio terlihat kesulitan dalam bernafas, suara tarikan nafasnya terdengar nyaring. Sambil memegangi bahu kirinya yang sakit, sesekali Luthio melihat ke arah Dio yang melayang mengikuti irama tangan dari pria freezer tersebut.

Melewati sebuah kantor bank di Elim yang begitu besar, mereka berbelok menuju sebuah bangunan dengan lambah "plus" berwarna merah. Rumah sakit Elim.

"cepat. . . cepat. . ." perintah wanita pendeta tersebut "tolong berikan ruang untuk anak ini, kita harus mengoperasinya, tulang rusuknya remuk"

Dengan cepat, salah seorang perawat disana datang membawa sebuah kasur roda menuju wanita pendeta tersebut. "tolong taruh anak itu di sini"

Pria itu menggerakkan tangannya sedemikian rupa hingga tubuh Dio melayang cukup tinggi, dan diletakkannya Dio di atas kasur roda itu, meninggalkan seberkas angin ringan, tubuh Dio telah bersandar dikasur.

"terima kasih, tuan" ujar wanita pendeta itu sambil menepuk-nepuk ringan bahu pria tersebut.

"terimakasih juga, Tuan" Luthio cepat-cepat membungkukkan badannya.

"tenang saja, anak muda, lain kali berhati-hati ya dalam berburu" balasnya sambil berlalu dan mengelus kepala Luthio.

"kau tunggu sini.!" Perintah wanita tersebut tegas pada Luthio sambil menunjuk sebuah ruang perawatan kecil, tempat untuk menangani pasien yang terluka ringan. "tolong bawakan seorang healer pada anak ini"

Luthio menuruti perintah wanita tersebut, ia duduk di sebuah kasur putih untuk perawatan ringan. Tak lama setelahnya seorang wanita perawat datang pada Luthio. Dio terlihat menjauh, ia dibawa menuju ruang khusus untuk menjaladi perawatan yang lebih intensif.

"kau yang terluka ya?" tanyanya ramah.

Luthio mengangguk ringan, dan wanita itu duduk disebelah Luthio. "Ainia. . . Sivha. . Hau".

Sekali lagi, Luthio terpaku dengan sebuah mantra dan cahaya yang menyembuhkan luka itu. Perlahan luka Luthio mulai membaik.

"apa masih terasa sakit?" tanya wanita tersebut.

Luthio mencoba untuk menggerakkan lengan tangannya, belum penuh ia menjajal memutar tangannya, ia rasakan nyeri yang menusuk syarafnya.

"aw." Keluhnya.

"sepertinya tulang bahu kirimu juga retak, kau harus menjalani perawatan setidaknya 2 sampai 3 hari" tuturnya lembut. Wanita tersebutpun memerbah bahunya dengan sebuah papan pendek agar menjaganya tetap lurus.

"apa aku tak bisa merawatnya sendiri?" tanya Luthio.

"jika kau menjadi seorang healer. . ., ya" jawabnya sambil tersenyum. "kau bisa kembali pulang, atau menunggu temanmu di ruang tunggu yah"

-=OOOOO=-

Luthio terduduk di ruang tunggu rumah sakit itu. Ia melihat banyak orang terluka pasca berburu lalu lalang. Ada yang hanya terluka ringan, luka berat, bahkan hingga ada yang bagian tubuhnya hilang. Yang terkadang membuatnya terkekeh adalah ketika seseorang mengalami luka ringan, namun khawatirnya luar biasa.

Di tengah bangku yang berjajar banyak di ruang tersebut, Luthio tertunduk. Segudang penyesalan berada di benaknya. Semakin dalam ia berfikir, semakin kencang tangan kanannya meremas bahu kirinya, hingga ia tersadar sesaat saat bahu kirinya terasa sakit.

"andai saja. . . " Luthio termenung "sial..! andai saja aku tidak ceroboh saat itu" sekali lagi, bahu kirinya ia rasakan sakit saat ia tak sadar meremasnya dengan tangan kanannya.

Ia merogoh saku kanannya, berharap ada sesuatu yang tersisa dari perjalanan jauhnya, setelah tas dan seluruh isinya tertinggal di tempat itu. _kresek_ sebuah bunyi yang terdengar dari sakunya. Sebuah kertas besar ia keluarkan dari saku kanannya.

"Lisensi warrior misi terakhir..?" Luthio membaca secarik kertas tersebut. Untuk waktu yang lama, ia menatap terpaku kertas misi tersebut.

Sesaat ia teralihkan pikirannya oleh sebuah mantra yang dapat menyembuhkan itu. "ainia sifa haw, ya?" ia mencoba mengulangi lafad yang diucapkan oleh wanita pendeta dan perawat itu.

Lalu sesaat ia kembali lagi menatap kertas misi licensi warrior miliknya. "kenapa. . .?" sesalnya.

Ia menyandarkan kepalanya pada tangannya yang bertumpu pada lututnya. Menutupi hampir seluruh wajahnya dengan jemarinya. "apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?"

Tak lama setelah ia termenung, ia bangkit kembali, dan ia mengantongkan kertas misi itu kembali ke sakunya.

-=OOOOO=-

"kau sudah baikan" tanya seorang perawat pada Dio yang paruh tersadar dari tidurnya.

Saat bangkit dari tidurnya, ia merasa sedikit sesak di dadanya. Untuk sesaat ia tersedak, namun ia masih dapat bernafas dengan normal. "ya.." jawabnya singkat.

"kau boleh beristirahat disini dahulu sebentar, jika kau sudah merasa membaik, kau boleh pulang" jelas seorang perawat pada Dio sambil mengelus punggungnya, lalu bangkit beranjak pergi dari ruang perawatan Dio. "Oh iya, temanmu menunggu di luar, perlu kupanggil kesini?" lanjutnya bertanya.

Dio yang tengah melamun tak sadar dengan pertanyaan wanita tersebut.

"perlu kupanggilkan?" ulangnya

"oh.. . ah" Dio tersadar dari lamunannya "oh . . tidak perlu, aku sebentar lagi akan menyusulnya." Jawab Dio terlihat kacau.

"sial..!" teriaknya tiba2. "jika saja aku tidak lengah, jika saja aku memiliki pertahanan yang kuat, tidak akan seperti ini jadinya..!" ia berkata dengan keras pada dirinya sendiri. Ia menghantam ranjangnya dengan sangat kuat.

Untuk sesaat, ia termenung di atas ranjangnya. Sambil sesekali ia mengelus dadanya yang baru saja dioperasi, ia mengulang kembali ingatannya saat bertarung melawan steel golem.

"sial..!" keluhnya.

"jika saja. . . ." ia berpikir sejenak, tak tau apa yang harus ia katakan. "jika saja... jika saja. . ." ia semakin berpikir sebuah alasan yang pantas untuk memaafkan dirinya sendiri.

"Jika saja ada sebuah perisai disana" geramnya.

"aku berharap Luthio memaafkanku" gumamnya sambil menyingkirkan selembar selimut yang menutupi separuh tubuhnya itu.

_kresek_ sebuah suara yang terdengar saat ia beranjak dari ranjangnya. Suara yang terdengar dari sebuah kertas di sakunya. Lalu ia pun mengambilnya dari sakunya. Ia melihat sebuah kertas berwarna kecoklatan dengan sebuah tanda militia di dalamnya.

"misi terakhir licensi warrior, ya?" ia membaca kertas tersebut seolah tak bersemangat.

Untuk beberapa waktu yang cukup lama, ia terpaku memandang kertas tersebut, merenung.

"hmph" dengusnya terasa sedih. Lalu ia pun menyakukan kertas misi itu lagi.

Ia berjalan keluar dari kamar perawatannya, melewati sebuah lorong dan berbelok menuju ke ruang tunggu pengunjung. Terlihat tak jauh di depan Luthio tengah duduk tertunduk.

"hai, Luthio" sapa Dio mencoba tampak tersenyum.

"ah. . hai Dio" Luthio juga mencoba tampak tersenyum. "bagaimana keadaanmu, dadamu sudah terasa baikan?" tanya Luthio cemas.

"tenanglah, aku calon warrior tau..!" jawab Dio ketus mencoba bersemangat.

Mendengar kata "warrior", Luthio terdiam sejenak.

"maafkan aku ya, jadi kacau begini" Dio mencoba meminta maaf.

"eh? Aku juga minta maaf" Luthio membalas maaf.

Mereka terlihat salah tingkah, seolah ada sesuatu di benak mereka masing-masing.

"lalu, bagaimana untuk melanjutkan misinya?" tanya Dio bersemangat.

"ah iya" jawab Luthio bersemangat pula.

"kau, ambillah tas yang berada di hulu sungai glassis, dan segera lah melapor" pinta Dio.

"eh. . . ya. . ya" Luthio tampak salah tingkah. "lalu kau?"

"aku ada sesuatu yang harus aku selesaikan dulu." Jawab Dio tak kalah salah tingkah.

Untuk sesaat mereka hanya saling pandang dan tersenyum hambar, mencoba untuk menyemangati satu sama lain. Mulut mereka bergerak, namun hampir tak ada satu katapun yang mampu terucap darinya.

"ah. . . bagaimana bila kita berpisah untuk sementara?" tukas Dio

"ah. . . boleh. . . ide bagus" sahut Luthio mencoba tak salah tingkah.

"bagaimana bila bertemu kembali di pusat Elim setelah 2 hari" pinta Dio.

"3 hari..!" sahut Luthio.

"ah. . . ya baiklah, 3 hari " Dio mencoba tersenyum. Lalu ia menepuk bahu Luthio.

"ya, aku percaya pasti kau akan menjadi warrior yang hebat, Dio..!" ujar Luthio.

Dio untuk sesaat terdiam sejenak. "ah. . ya. . kau juga Luthio, pas kau akan menjadi teman warriorku yang paling hebat" ujar Dio mencoba membalas semangat Luthio.

Untuk sesaat Luthio terdiam mendengar ucapan Dio. Lalu mereka pun keluar dari rumah sakit tersebut. Sesampainya di pintu depan rumah sakit itu, Dio dan Luthio berhenti sejenak.

"kita berpisah disini" sahut Luthio tiba2.

"ah. . disini?" tanya Dio sedikit heran dan salah tingkah. "oh. . baiklah"

Dio pun mencoba untuk tetap tampak semangat, dan ia berlalu menuju ke arah pusat Elim.

"ah, bukannya kereta Elim berada di sana?" tanya Luthio sambi menunjuk ke arah gerbang utara Elim tak jauh dari rumah sakit.

"ah, tidak, aku mengambil kereta di selatan, aku dengar ada diskon disana" Dio mencoba beralasan yang hampir tak masuk akal.

Luthio pun hanya menerimanya saja.

Ketika Dio sedang berjalan menuju pusat, rupanya ia mengubah arah tujuannya menuju tenggara Elim. Disaat ia berjalan menuju tenggara Elim, Luthio mencoba berjalan menuju ke utara Elim. Saat Dio bergerak mendekati sebuah asosiasi di tenggara Elim, Luthio mendekati sebuah bangunan besar di Elim.

Saat Dio mencoba untuk berbicara pada seorang knight di asosiasi di tenggara Elim, Luthio mencoba untuk berbicara oleh seorang pendeta di dalam Gereja Elim.

"Tolong ajari aku menjadi seorang Knight" pinta Dio begitu tegas pada lelaki knight tersebut.

"Tolong ajari aku menjadi seorang Cleric" pinta Luthio begitu tegas pada lelaki pendeta tersebut.

Episode 5 : End.


	6. Ep 6 - Tragedi Elim

Disclaimer : Seal Online is Belong to Grigon Entertainment and YNK

Selamat Berfantasi ^_^

* * *

Episode 6 : Tragedi Elim

22 tahun silam, 14 Februari tahun 125. Elim masih dengan bangunan-bangunan yang tidak begitu besar. Terlihat di ujung Elim masih terdapat sekumpulan tukang bangunan sedang merekonstruksi tempat pemarkiran perahu terbang. Air biru yang menyembur keluar dari pancuran pusat kota elim masih terlihat begitu damai.

Tak jauh dari pusat Elim, di tenggara, terdapat sebuah perkumpulan para knight yang sepertinya baru saja resmi dibuka. Sekumpulan knight sedang berpesta merayakan resminya perkumpulan mereka. Sebuah meja kayu berdiri di tengah pesta, di atasnya tergeletak sebuah kertas emas dan segel yang terbuat dari perak. "Holy Saint resmi menjadi laskar pelindung Elim", tulisan yang tertera dalam kertas tersebut. Lengkap dengan tanda tangan raja tertinggi di Elim, Tantra, kertas tersebut menandakan bahwa guild itu langsung berada di bawah kaki tangan raja Tantra. Para knight pria dewasa berdansa sambil membawa segelas penuh bir memutari meja tersebut.

Pesta itu dihadiri pula oleh raja Tantra dan putrinya yang masih berumur 11 tahun, Clairie. Seorang gadis kecil nan anggun dan cantik, duduk di sebuah kursi yang megah. Rambut emas yang terurai dengan sebuah bando bunga di kepalanya, menampakkan betapa cantiknya ia, meninggikan namanya sebagai seorang putri raja. Cantiknya putri raja ini tak ayal mengundang perhatian seluruh orang yang hadir di pesta saat itu, terutama kaum lelaki. Seorang anak muda yang terlihat sebaya dengannya pun melihatnya terpesona, seolah menikmati keindahan apa yang sedang ia lihat. Anak lelaki dengan rambut hitamnya yang pendek, wajah yang terlihat santai, seorang knight muda yang baru saja bergabung dalam guild Holy Saint.

"Hei bocah.." panggil seorang knight dewasa membuyarkan lamunannya. "cantik tidak dia?" tanyanya setengah mabuk, ia mmegangi birnya di tangan kanannya sambil sesekali meneguknya.

"hahaha" tawa ringan knight muda itu. "jika saya bilang ia jelek, maka saya adalah pembohong besar di dunia" lanjutnya tersenyum.

"hahahaha, kau bocah yang baru bergabung ya?" knight dewasa tersebut mencoba duduk di sebelah knight muda tersebut dengan sempoyongan "siapa namamu?" tanyanya sambil menepuk bahunya.

"Arus. ." jawabnya tegas tak meninggalkan senyumannya itu "cukup panggil saja saya Arus"

-=OOOOO=-

5 Maret tahun 125, setelah melewati rangkaian kegiatan untuk mengundang seluruh ketua guild di Shiltz, rapat akbar untuk pertama kalinya dibuka. Diketuai oleh Edward, ketua dari guild Holy Saint, rapat dewan Elim dibuka. Dihadiri oleh berbagai guild di seluruh penjuru kota Shiltz. Berkenaan dengan baru terbentuknya guild Holy Saint yang akan menjadi tim eksekutif dari Raja Tantra, segala urusan berkenaan dengan pertahanan dan politik lapang, Holy Saint yang bergerak atas perintah langsung dari Raja Tantra ataupun penasehatnya.

Rapat yang terlaksana di ruang rapat di kastil Elim itu dihadiri oleh 10 guild yang berasal dari setiap kota di Shiltz dan beberapa wilayah khusus.

Colon Heisen (laki2), Wakil guild Eagle Warrior dari Silon

Eryuel Vistof (Wanita), Wakil guild Barrier dari Sevis

Ella Timid (Wanita), Wakil guild Hesed's Bless dari wilayah khusus Laywook

Bustof Valmord (laki2), Wakil guild Fullmetal dari Zaid

Kleia Alataire (wanita), Wakil guild Windchime dari Madelin

Clark Bogard (laki2), Wakil guild Wild Tusk dari Wilayah khusus Herkaus

Bakuna Dakotsu (Laki2), Wakil Guild Misty dari Wilayah khusus Kuild Adel

Won Toufe (Laki2), Wakil guild Grand Cross dari Wilayah khusus Poibus

Janet Reina (Wanita), Wakil Guild Militia dari Lime

Dan yang terakhir adalah Edward Worgdal, Wakil guild Holy Saint dari Elim

Mereka berkumpul dalam sebuah meja lonjong yang sangat besar. Duduk berputar mengitari sebuah lantai kosong dengan logo kota Elim yang begitu besar.

"Berdasar berita dari Prophet Ramos, kita akan mengalami bencana besar di Shiltz, berkenaan dengan bangkitnya Bereth" ucap Edward, lelaki Knight berbadan kekar dengan zirah emasnya sambil berdiri mengawali rapat.

"mungkinkah itu hanya isu belaka, Tuan Edward?, mengetahui diantara kita tidak ada satupun yang melihat pertanda akan datangnya bencana besar itu" tanya Eryuel, wanita yang hampir terlihat seperti Elf, postur badan tinggi dengan mahkota terbuat dari untaian tanaman indah yang langka.

"pertanda itu ada" Clark menyela " seperti 4 segel yang mungkin kian rapuh"

"mungkinkah kita memperkuat kembali segel itu?" tanya Bakuna

"belum pernah ada yang bisa. Berdasar sejarah, selama sekitar 7000 tahun ini tidak ada yang bisa mengembalikan segel itu kecuali sang penyihir Erasnets sendiri, yang mungkin kini sudah wafat" jawab Edward.

"apa hal terburuknya" sahut ketus dari Won, pria dengan celak hitam di bawah lipatan mata bawahnya.

"Bale dan Balie menghancurkan seluruh Shiltz"

"rapat ini konyol" Won mendengus sinis.

Saat itu, Won pergi meninggalkan rapat akbar itu. Ia merasa sangat tak puas dengan jalannya rapat yang dinilainya tak masuk diakal. Beberapa wakil guild lainnya mencoba untuk mencegahnya, namun Won frontal dan tetap bersikeras untuk meninggalkan rapat itu dan kembali ke tempat asalnya, Poibus.

Arus, yang berada di pintu luar ruang rapat tersebut terjatuh ketika Won menabraknya dan langsung pergi. Arus hanya diam dan melihat pria tersebut dengan senyumannya.

"baru pertama kali ini aku melihat seorang knight yang murah senyum" ucap Claire yang berada tak jauh dari Arus, yang sudah mengamatinya sedari tadi.

"tuan putri, Claire?" ucap Arus sambil membungkukkan badannya. "bukankah itu adalah hal yang tidak perlu untuk melihat seorang knight baru seperti saya?"

Wajah Claire tiba2 berubah cemberut, "aku paling tidak suka dengan kata2 itu"

Arus terdiam sejenak, "maaf, kata2 yang mana?" tanya Arus ramah.

"kata2 yang menganggap seolah aku adalah orang yang paling penting" jawab Claire ketus

Arus kembali tersenyum "tapi bukankah memang anda adalah orang terpenting, anak dari Emperor Tantra"

"Tak bisakah aku, untuk sejenak saja, merasakan masa remajaku?" ucap Claire ketusnya

"kalau begitu, bolehkah saya mengajak tuan putri berjalan ke luar Elim?"

"apa kau cukup kuat untuk melindungiku?" Tanya Claire menguji Arus

"mungkin aku tak terlalu kuat secara fisik, tapi ada yang kuat di dalam diriku" jawab Arus penuh dengan wibawa.

"apa itu?" tanya Claire penasaran.

"rasa untuk selalu melindungimu" balas Arus tersenyum, yang membuat Claire membalas senyumannya juga.

-=OOOOO=-

7 Juni tahun 125, untuk pertama kalinya dalam 100 tahun terakhir, grafik angka kematian petualang dalam bulan Mei mencapai kedudukan tertinggi, yakni 3 ribu lebih petualang baik dewasa maupun anak-anak mati terbunuh oleh bale. Populasi bale bertambah dalam angka yang tinggi, bereproduksi sangat pesat dan kian brutal.

Rapat akbar kedua pun dilaksanakan. Kesepuluh guild kini datang kembali untuk datang rapat. Sedikit berbeda, masing2 wakil guild membawa pasukannya masing2. Banyak diantara mereka datang ke Elim dengan luka2 yang kemudian ditangani oleh team medis mereka masing2 yang dibantu oleh tim medis dari Elim juga.

"Jika seperti ini terus, manusia akan punah terbunuh oleh para Bale" terang Kleia.

"bagaimana bila kita memusnahkan seluruh bale yang ada, kita membentuk pasukan khusus" sahut Won terdengar sedikit tidak bijaksana.

"kita tidak bisa melakukan itu, tuan Won, Shiltz bisa tidak seimbang" sahut Kleia mencoba mencari jalan lain.

"kami perkumpulan penyihir dapat melakukan itu bila kami mau" jawab Won kian tak bijaksana.

"keputusan itu adalah keputusan terakhir" jawab Edward tegas.

Tak lama setelah itu, seorang magician datang menuju ruangan rapat tersebut. Magician yang namanya tak asing di kota Elim, Magician berlicensi yang mendidik para magician muda untuk menjadi penyihir handal, Manuel.

"aku memiliki ide untuk mengulur waktu selagi kalian membuat pasukan khusus untuk mencegah terjadinya serbuan bale" terang Manuel.

-=OOOOO=-

14 Juni tahun 125, Manuel mendapat izin khusus untuk melakukan percobaan sihirnya di kota Elim. Pengumuman kota Elim dikumandangkan, seluruh penduduk Elim diharapkan berdiam di dalam rumah dan menutup rapat seluruh jendela dan pintu mereka.

Sebuah kertas berukuran raksasa digelar di depan kastil Elim. Manuel mulai menggambar sebuah mantra khusus dengan tulisan yang sangat rumit. Edward dan ke-9 ketua guild lainnya mengutus pasukan tangguh mereka untuk membantu mengumpulkan seluruh bahan yang dibutuhkan oleh Manuel untuk melakukan sihirnya.

"sihir apa yang akan kau keluarkan, Manuel?" tanya Edward dan Emperor Tantra.

"jika berhasil, aku akan menciptakan penjaga segel" jawab Manuel sambil terus menulis tulisan-tulisan yang tak dapat dimengerti.

12 jam Manuel menggambar mantra itu tanpa henti, dan akhirnya selesai saat senja hampir tenggelam. Seluruh bahan di tempatkan oleh Manuel dalam posisi-posisi yang tertata, tidak sembarangan. Dilihat dari atas, mantra ini sepintas terlihat seperti sebuah jarum jam yang terdistorsi oleh rangkaian mantra lainnya.

"Elios. . . Hokma. . .Tipareth. . ." Manuel menyebut satu-persatu nama-nama dewa pembentuk Shiltz. Perlahan beberapa lingkaran2 kecil yang ia gambar memutari gambar jarum jam itu bersinar keunguan. Menyala terang di tengah petangnya malam saat senja sudah tak bersinar lagi.

Emperor, Edward dan beberapa pasukan utusan ke-9 guild lainnya mengamati lingkaran mantra yang perlahan-lahan bersinar terang itu. Suasana Elim begitu petang mengetahui seluruh penduduk berada di dalam rumah, dan tak ada satupun yang menyalakan lampu jalan.

"efaru sanatia gurtanis. . . . hokua hokuza bartosh. . . ." Manuel mulai merapal mantra intinya. Lingkaran sihir terbesarnya kini mulai bersinar, dan perlahan memancarkan sinar berwarna merah yang berbaur dengan warna putih ke angkasa. Membentuk sebuah pilar cahaya di tengah gelapnya dunia.

"FURANIA. . .ELTOSH..!" Manuel berteriak sangat kencang, mengakhiri mantranya.

Sinar yang sangat terangnya menyinari setiap sudut Elim, pilar cahaya menembus awan-awan di atasnya. Emperor, Edward dan seluruh pasukan menutupi mata mereka saking silaunya cahaya ini. Untuk waktu yang cukup lama, cahaya ini bertahan dengan sinarnya yang sangat terang disertai deruan angin yang begitu kencang. Hingga akhirnya perlahan-lahan cahaya yang terang ini berubah menjadi kebiruan, dan sorotan cahaya perlahan melembut beserta deruan anginnya.

Diakhiri dengan kilatan cahaya yang hebat dan hempasan angin yang kuat, kertas raksasa dan seluruh bahannya terbakar habis. Lalu terlihat di tengah-tengahnya siluet 5 makhluk yang berwarna kebiruan. Tubuhnya terlihat seperti boneka porselen yang mulus.

"makhluk apa itu?" tanya Edward keheranan

"itu adalah penjaga segel Shiltz" jawab Manuel terengah-engah, ia telah menghabiskan seluruh tenangnya untuk mengeluarkan sihirnya. "aku namakan mereka. . . Aleph" lanjutnya sebelum akhirnya Manuel pingsan kehabisan energi.

-=OOOOO=-

16 Juli tahun 125, secara rahasia, informasi tentang Aleph diberitahukan pada seluruh ketua guild. Aleph dilepas menuju tempat yang telah ditentukan. Bertepatan dengan itu, perkumpulan Grand Cross, yang mana sebagian besar anggotanya adalah penyihir, secara sepihak melaksanakan pembantaian bale besar-besaran di wilayah hutan Cross.

Perlahan-lahan angka kematian pun menurun drastis menjadi sekitar 500 pada dua bulan terakhir setelah dilakukannya pembantaian bale tersebut. Bertepatan dengan itu, Guild Militia mengirimkan seorang Warrior muda yang terlihat sangat potensial untuk bergabung dengan guild Holy Saint. Warrior muda laki2 itu bernama Duran.

-=OOOOO=-

2 Desember tahun 125, tindakan Grand Cross diakui telah membantu menyelamatkan warga Shiltz. Di Elim, Won Toufe mendapatkan penghargaan yang langsung diberikan oleh Eperor Tantra. Grand Cross kini menjadi partner kerja guild Holy Saint dan telah menjalin kontrak perlindungan khusus di wilayahnya, Poibus.

Guild Fullmetal pun mengajukan untuk memberi bantuan dari perkumpulannya, Craftman, untuk menyuplai senjata-senjata yang dibuat secara khusus untuk pasukan khusus yang akan dikirim untuk menekan populasi Bale.

"kami memiliki craftman yang handal di kota kami bila kalian berkenan" tawaran Bustof pada Edward dan Won.

"Siapa orang itu?"

"craftman terhandal yang pernah kami punya, Albereo" jawabnya semangat.

-=OOOOO=-

15 Desember tahun 125, kejadian aneh terjadi di Shiltz. Sihir-sihir yang dilancarkan oleh setiap orang memiliki kemungkinan dan gagal, terkadang menciptakan sihir yang lain dari sihir yang dikehendaki. Beberapa bale yang telah mati, tanpa sebab yang jelas bermunculan, yang kemudian bale-bale ini disebut sebagai undead. Kemunculan bale-bale ini terjadi di berbagai tempat, paling banyak muncul di wilayah pertambangan Zaid.

Lalu kejadian ini disinyalir karena dilakukannya pembantaian bale yang berlebihan, dan dilakukannya sihir terlarang secara berulang-ulang seperti mantra Meteor dan Blizzard yang membuat efek samping buruk pada wilayah sekitarnya. Perintah untuk menghentikan tindakan pembantaian bale ini pun dikeluarkan oleh guild Holy Saint.

Dengan frontal guild Grand Cross menyangkal hal tersebut, dan dengan terang-terangan menyatakan ketidak setujuannya pada ke-9 guild lainnya.

"ini bukan karena bale yang kita bantai, ini bisa saja karena makhluk yang bernama Aleph itu" sentak Won kesal pada rapat akbar ketiga.

"Won..!" sentak Edward "hentikan sikap keras kepalamu itu, kita sedang menghadapi masa kritis di Shiltz"

Hingga pada akhirnya guild Grand Cross dinyatakan tidak boleh melakukan kegiatan apapun dalam 6 bulan ke depan oleh ke-9 guild lainnya.

-=OOOOO=-

8 Januari tahun 126, Grand Cross kembali melakukan aksi untuk memusnahkan bale-bale undead yang bermunculan di wilayah pertambangan Zaid tanpa sepengetahuan guild Fullmetal. Duran yang kebetulan sedang melaksanakan misi di sana melihat kegiatan yang dilakukan oleh guild Grand Cross.

Sikap keras kepala Duran bertemu dengan keras kepala dari Won.

"hei kau, ini melanggar aturan kan?" sentak Duran pada Won

"kau bocah tau apa tentang aturan?" jawab Won angkuh.

Won langsung melancarkan sebuah serangan sihir api yang cukup kuat pada Duran. Duran pun terpental dan terluka parah. Grand Cross melanjutkan kembali misinya, meninggalkan Duran yang tergeletak di tanah tak berdaya.

Saat itulah seorang wanita aneh datang menghampiri Duran. Seorang wanita dengan rambut biru panjang, memiliki sepasang sayap yang unik duduk dekat dengan Duran, menangis. Ia meneteskan air matanya pada Duran, betapa anehnya, perlahan luka Duran sembuh.

"si. . . siapa kau?" tanya Duran keheranan

Tiba2 saja raut wajah wanita ini berubah, ia tersenyum riang melihat wajah Duran yang sedikit panik "namaku. . . Baldea"

-=OOOOO=-

10 Januari tahun 126, Guild Grand Cross dijatuhkan hukuman berat akibat tindakannya yang menentang perjanjian. Ketua Guild Grand Cross ditahan di penjara Elim, dan Guild Grand Cross resmi dibubarkan.

Hal ini tentu saja ditentang oleh anggota guild Grand Cross itu sendiri, namun 1 guild tak dapat melawan 9 guild yang sedang bersatu. Mereka mundur dan menerima hukuman tersebut dengan berat hati.

Disaat yang bersamaan, segel api yang berada di gua Zaid, tempat penambangan mengalami kerusakan berat. Beberapa bale ber-atribut api bermunculan dengan populasi yang tinggi, membuat kegiatan pertambangan kian terhambat. Hal tersebut adalah hal ke-dua setelah sebelumnya pada undead muncul di penambangan.

Duran berusaha dengan keras memperingatkan seluruh guild untuk waspada terhadap segel tersebut, namun keadaan kritis saat ini yang dialami oleh setiap guild membuatnya tak satupun mendengar peringatan dari Arus.

-=OOOOO=-

25 Februari tahun 126, sebuah perkumpulan menyerang beberapa kota kecil. Perkumpulan ini tidak diketahui berasal dari mana. Mencuri berbagai peralatan perang di Zaid, banyak perkamen sihir di Elim dan diantaranya adalah makanan di Lime.

Lalu tak lama setelah itu muncul kabar bahwa nama perkumpulan itu adalah Black Cross, perkumpulan yang beranggotakan mantan anggota Grand Cross yang menentang jalannya kebijakan dari ke-9 guild tersebut.

-=OOOOO=-

17 April tahun 126, makhluk bernama Aleph kian tak terkendali, tanpa sebab yang jelas, beberapa Aleph berubah atribut menjadi elemen Api. Menjadi kian frontal dan memiliki kemampuan untuk bereproduksi dengan sangat cepat.

Bertepatan dengan itu, perkumpulan Black Cross mulai mencoba membobol kastil Elim dan beberapa diantara mereka mengejar Aleph-Aleph yang ber-atribut api ini tanpa alasan yang jelas.

Disaat inilah Hogart Aurelius dan Tusk bergabung dengan guild Holy Saint.

Duran menyetakan mengundurkan diri dari guild Holy Saint. Hal ini jelas membuat Arus kecewa. Setelah sekian lama mereka melakukan misi bersama, tanpa sebab yang jelas Duran memutuskan untuk meninggalkan guild dimana ia tumbuh.

"kenapa kau mengundurkan diri..?" tanya Arus sedikit menekan suaranya.

"ada sesuatu yang harus aku selesaikan"

"apakah ini karena wanita yang bernama Baldea itu?" tanya Arus

Duran tak menjawabnya.

"jawab aku" sentak Arus

"jika kau butuh bantuan, aku pasti akan kesini" jawaban terakhir dari Duran sebelum akhirnya ia mengilang di balik kabut biru yang tiba2 saja muncul disekitarnya.

-=OOOOO=-

5 juni tahun 126, pergerakan Black Cross mulai membahayakan seluruh Shiltz. Mereka menyatakan memiliki anggota yang memiliki darah keturunan Erasnets, yang mampu membuka segel ke 4 elemen.

2 hari setelahnya, berita tentang segel yang rusak di 3 wilayah setelah penambangan muncul. Tempat dimana sebelumnya mereka melakukan pembantaian bale besar-besaran, yaitu Hutan Cross, Danau Cross dan di dekat Sevis.

-=OOOOO=-

23 September tahun 126, surat ancaman pertama dari perkumpulan Black Cross pada Emperor Tantra.

[i] kami melakukan ini untuk membuktikan bahwa inilah sebenarnya jalan terbaik. Bale lah yang membahayakan manusia, maka kita harus memusnahkan seluruh bale yang ada di dalam Shiltz. Ini adalah restu Elim. Jika hingga 14 Februari Won Toufe tidak dibebaskan, kamilah yang akan membebaskannya sendiri [/i]

Mendengar ancaman itu, Emperor menanggapinya dengan sangat serius dan mengutus seluruh pasukan terbaik yang dimiliki Elim untuk mempertahankan kota Elim. Arus diutus untuk melindungi Claire apapun yang terjadi

-=OOOOO=-

14 Februari tahun 127, Tragedi Elim terjadi. Won Toufe tetap ditahan. Menepati janjinya, perkumpulan Black Cross datang untuk membebaskan ketuanya. 4 segel Shiltz terbuka, cahaya terang menyeruak dari 4 penjuru Shiltz dan menyatu tepat di dekat kota Elim, tempat dimana perkumpulan Black Cross menempatkan sebuah kertas perkamen raksasa.

Sesosok monster yang berukuran sangat- sangat besar muncul. Membabat habis selatan kota Elim. Dibantu oleh pasukan black Cross yang sebagian besar anggotanya adalah penyihir, mereka membuka jalan untuk makhluk raksasa ini menuju ke kastil Elim, dimana mereka menahan Won Toufe.

Mantra terlarang dirapal oleh 20 penyihir handal dari Black Cross, Meteor. Sebuah bola raksasa jatuh dari langit dengan dahsyatnya menuju kota Elim. Edward dan Emperor menahan dengan gagah meteor ini demi melindungi kotanya. Di saat itulah mereka kehilangan nyawa mereka.

Pasukan Elim kehilangan kepemimpinan. Namun disaat seperti itu, Arus berdiri dengan gagah di tengah peperangan bersama Claire yang penuh amarah melihat ayahnya sendiri terbunuh. Hogart pun mendampingi Arus yang masih berusia muda itu.

Pasukan Elim yang semula kehilangan kepemimpinan, kini melihat kembali pemimpinnya. Walau serangannya lemah, Arus tetap menghantam raksasa tersebut dibantu oleh sihir-sihir Claire, seorang magician.

Dengan restu Hokma, Albereo menempa sebuah senjata dengan mengorbankan separuh nyawanya dan dengan roh-roh para pejuang yang telah mati. Sebuah pedang yang tampak bersinar cukup terang.

"apakah harus kutempa pedang ini?" tanha Albereo pada sesosok manusia berbaju putih dengan postur tubuh yang besar dan bersayap itu.

"tempalah. Tempalah pedang itu dengan segenap kesucian hatimu. Biarlah pedang itu yang akan melanjutkan menempa masa depan dunia ini" jawab Hokma

Albereo pun melempar pedan itu ke langit, dan pedang itu menghilang. Di saat yang bersamaan, cahaya terang muncul di Elim tepat di atas raksasa tersebut. Dengan waktu yang singkat, sekelebat cahaya membelah raksasa itu. Monster itu tida terbelah, namun ke 4 atributnya bergejolak tak karuan. Arus dan Claire yang berada di dekatnya terseret ke dalam elemen beratribut api. Tiba2 saja, ke empat elemen tersebut terbang menuju segelnya kembali, Arus dan Claire pun terseret bersama Elemen api tersebut.

Arus dan Claire jatuh di atas gua Clement, tempat penambangan di Zaid sebelum elemen itu menghancurkan atap gua. Mereka dikejutkan oleh Duran yang sudah berada disana memutari segel elemen api bersama seorang wanita bernama Baldea, dan satu lagi mirip seperti Bale yang berwujud seperti manusia, hanya saja berukuran besar.

Rupanya elemen yang tertarik tersebut disebabkan oleh usaha Duran dan Baldea yang mencoba untuk menguncinya kembali. Arus yang sudah tak karuan menyalahkan perbuatan Duran yang pergi meninggalkan guild. Akibat Duran, emperor dan ketua guild harus mati.

Arus dan duran pun bertarung dalam gua itu. Segel api yang belum sempurna tertutup kian bergejolak. Claire yang mengetahui hal tersebut mencoba membantu baldea dan bale tersebut untuk menahan gejolaknya. Namun, hal itu tidak membuat pertarungan antara Arus dan Duran kian mereda, malah pertarungan mereka semakin menjadi.

Bale tersebut pun mengambil tindakan untuk mengorbankan dirinya sendiri untuk menutup kembali segel api yang telah terbuka, dan akhirnya mati tepat di atas segel api itu. Baldea menangis sejadi-jadinya.

Dibawah cahaya yang jatuh dari langit2 gua yang berlubang berbentuk menyerupai Salib itu Claire berdiri, dan ia berteriak sangat keras mengucapkan sebuah sumpah bagi dirinya untuk melindungi Elim dan Shiltz. Kini Claire adalah Emperor yang akan memimpin Elim.

Bersama Arus sebagai penjaganya,ia menjalani tugasnya sebagai Emperor. Duran dan Arus pun berpisah dan hampir tidak pernah bertemu sejak kejadian itu.

14 Februari kini ditetapkan sebagai hari berkabung di Elim, meskipun bertepatan hari ini adalah hari jadi dari guild Holy Saint.

-=OOOOO=-

20 Februari tahun 127, Arus menikahi Claire. Bertepatan dengan itu, Guild Holy Saint berubah namanya menjadi guild Saint Guardian yang diketuai oleh Alford Sebastian.

-=OOOOO=-

Setelah kejadian 14 Februari tahun 127, guild Saint Guardian gencar untuk mencari informasi tentang keberadan perkumpulan Black Cross yang kian melemah. Won Toufe kini dihukum mati, dan mayatnya dikuburkan di pemakaman Elim.

Hingga pada akhirnya, 11 tahun sebelum masa saat ini, Guild Saint Guardian menemukan persembunyian guild Black Cross. Dan turunlah surat perintah untuk membantai seluruh penduduk Poibus yang ternyata seluruhnya adalah anggota Black Cross. Guild Saint Guardian mengutus Tusk dan Hogart sebagai komandan Squad penyerbuan yang membawa pasukan dari ke-9 guild.

Episode 6 : End.


	7. Ep 7 - Aku dan Jalan Yang Kupilih

Disclaimer : Seal Online Is Belong to Grigon Entertainment and YNK

Selamat berfantasi ^_^

* * *

Episode 7 : Aku dan Jalan yang Kupilih.

Sebuah ruangan yang penuh dengan pernak pernik terbuat dari kaca, membuat seluruh ruangan terlihat membiaskan cahaya. Untuk sesaat, ruangan ini begitu tentram dan damai. Sebuah kaca berukuran besar berbentuk dewi Elim terpampang begitu jelas di bagian depan ruangan ini, dekat dengan sebuah mimbar. Paduan warna dari kaca ini membuat cahaya yang masuk dalam ruangan ini bak pelangi yang tengah bersinar di gelapnya malam, berkilauan penuh warna.

Seorang lelaki uskup tua, mengenakan baju pendeta berwarna biru bergaris putih lengkap dengan topi berlambang salib di depannya, berdiri di atas mimbar memandangi seorang anak yang baru saja datang menuju gereja Elim, Luthio.

"ada apa gerangan yang membawamu kesini, nak?" tanya uskup tua itu dengan suara yang terdengar sedikit bergetar.

"eh?" Luthio tergagu sambil menatap wajah uskup itu. "apakah disini benar tempat untuk belajar penyembuhan?" lanjut Luthio bertanya.

"agama adalah penyembuh jiwa yang paling manjur, anak muda" Uskup tua itu menjawab dengan senyum lebar di raut wajahnya.

Luthio memandang kagum sosok tua ini yang berdiri di tengah mimbar, bermandikan cahaya yang berwarna warni di sekujur tubuhnya, membayangi sebagian tubuh Luthio.

Uskup tua itu berjalan perlahan, ia turun dari mimbar tempat ia berdiri menuju ke arah Luthio sambil memegangi bajunya yang terkesan kedodoran agar tak tersandung. Uskup tua itu mendekati Luthio dengan wajah senyum yang masih terukir di wajahnya, melihat Luthio dengan damai dari ujung kaki hingga rambutnya.

Hal itu membuat Luthio begitu heran dan mulai melihat sosok dirinya sendiri. Ia baru menyadari bahwa seluruh tubuhnya lusuh akibat pertarungannya dengan Golem beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Apa yang membuatmu ingin mempelajari ilmu penyembuhan?" tanya Uskup Tua itu terlihat sabar.

"a. . . aku hanya ingin mempelajarinya saja" jawab Luthio tampak salah tingkah.

"jangan kau jadikan ilmu penyembuhan hanya sebagai ilmu sampingan saja, anak muda" jawabnya tenang sambil menepuk bahu Luthio.

"penyembuhan itu harus dengan hati yang tulus, dan memiliki kesabaran yang disertai dengan doa" jelas uskup tua itu sambil menatap wajah Luthio dengan damai. "katakanlah, pasti ada sesuatu hingga kau datang kemari"

"apakah aku harus mengatakannya?" tanya Luthio membujuk Uskup Tua itu.

Uskup tersebut diam sejenak, menatap wajah Luthio dengan senyumannya yang tenang.

"itu adalah bagian dari melatih kejujuranmu, anak muda" jawab Uskup itu sambil melirik Luthio, seolah membujuk balik padanya untuk mengatakan kejujuran.

"umm" Luthio berpikir untuk sejenak, memikirkan sebuah kata yang tepat sambil menunduk. "temanku. . ."

"apa kau tahu tentang Dewi Elim?" potong Uskup tua itu

Luthio terdiam sejenak, "sang. . . dewa pemberi kehidupan dan kekuatan?" jawab Luthio ragu.

Uskup itu perlahan berjalan menuju sebuah kaca yang penuh dengan cahaya itu, yang bergambar seperti seorang wanita berbaju putih yang besar. Uskup itu mendongak dan memandangi kaca itu.

"untuk apa dia beri kekuatan itu pada kita?"

"melawan para Bale. . . . mungkin" Luthio menjawab asal.

"untuk saling melindungi, sehingga kau dapat memilih jalanmu yang benar, anak muda" jawab Uskup itu. Ia memutar badannya kembali melihat Luthio, dan masih terukir wajah senyum damainya.

Luthio mengerutkan dahinya, tampak bingung dengan apa yang dikatakan Uskup tua itu. "jadi. . . aku harus bertanya pada Elim untuk mendapatkan ilmu itu?"

Uskup tua itu menghampiri Luthio, lalu ia mengetuk dahi Luthio dengan perlahan "kau ini, cobalah untuk berpikir sejenak, anak muda" jelasnya tersenyum sambil berjalan ke sebuah pintu tak jauh di kanan mimbar.

Untuk sesaat Luthio mencoba berpikir mengenai kata2 uskup itu sambil mmgangi dahinya yang baru saja diketuknya.

"kemarilah anak muda" ajak Uskup tua itu sembari membuka pintu.

"ta. . tapi aku belum menjelaskan alasanku datang kemari" sahut Luthio bingung.

Uskup tua itu membalasnya dengan senyuman, seolah ia membaca isi pikiran Luthio "bukankah kau mengatakan itu tak perlu?" balasnya

Walau saat itu Luthio merasa heran, ia juga merasakan ada rasa damai di samping Uskup tua itu. Ia pun kemudian menghampiri uksup itu yang telah menunggunya di ambang pintu.

-=OOOOO=-

"Apa yang membuatmu datang kemari?" sentak seorang knight pada Dio.

Seorang pria bertubuh kekar berdiri di depan sebuah bangunan yang berdiri megah di pojok Elim. Bangunan ini berdiri dengan terdapat sebuah pintu besar di depannya, meruncing di bagian atasnya, dan banyak pahatan yang terukir dari emas menghiasi setiap tepi bangunan ini, tempat resmi perkumpulan knight sekaligus markas guild Saint Guardian.

"jelas aku ingin menjadi seorang knight" jawab Dio tak kalah lantangnya.

Knight tersebut menatap tajam pada Dio. Berdiri dengan gagahnya di atas kakinya yang tak bertekuk sedikitpun walau ia tengah mengenakan armor yang berat sekalipun. Lalu ia menghunuskan pedangnya dan menuding Dio dengan pedangnya.

Dio berdiri tak bergeming menatap pedang yang terarah di wajahnya. "aku tetap ingin menjadi knight..!" Dio bersikeras.

"lumayan juga, sejauh apa kau mengetahui tentang pertahanan?" tanya knight tersebut masih mengarahkan pedangnya pada wajah Dio.

Dio menatap tajam mata knight tersebut. "sejauh aku ingin melindungi hal yang paling berharga yang kumiliki" jawab Dio Tegas.

Knight tersebut terdiam sejenak. Menatap Dio dengan seksama, lalu ia menyarungkan kembali pedangnya di pinggang kirinya.

"kau mengingatkanku pada seseorang" ujar knight tersebut disertai dengan dengusan ringan setelahnya.

Dio tak berhenti menatap tajam knight tersebut, ia terlihat sangat bersungguh-sungguh dan tekad yang kuat.

"Hentikan tatapanmu itu" ketus knight tersebut. "kau boleh ikut test khusus dari temanku jika kau ingin menjadi seorang knight"

"Yes" sorak Dio senang.

"jangan senang dulu, itu masih berupa test" potong knight tersebut melihat Dio yang senang saat itu. "berharaplah pada pertahananmu dan pengetahuanmu itu"

-=OOOOO=-

"dasar seorang cleric adalah kesabaran dan ketulusan" terang Uskup pada Luthio.

Mereka berada di sebuah ruangan kecil di dalam geraja Elim. Berbeda dengan ruangan sebelumnya yang penuh dengan kaca dan biasan cahaya, ruangan ini justru sedikit lebih gelap dan dibantu oleh lilin-lilin kecil untuk penerangannya. Lilin-lilin itu diletakkan di sebuah tiang setinggi dada orang dewasa, yang memutari seluruh tepian ruangan persegi ini. Tepat di tengah ruangan terdapat sebuah karpet berbentuk lingkaran yang besar, lebih mirip seperti sebuah lingkaran mantra yang cukup besar.

"mari kita coba melihat seberapa besar kekuatan sihirmu" ucap Uskup itu.

Uskup itu berjalan ke pojok ruangan, mengambil sebuah mace panjang yang berada di tempat yang terbuat dari kayu terpahat rapi. Lalu kembali menuju tengah ruangan.

"senado. . . ofuru . . . tiaoza. . . hazel. . .!" Ucap Uskup tua itu membaca mantra. Lalu ia pun memukulkan kaki tongkatnya pada karpet yang berbentuk lingkaran tersebut.

Kerpet itu menyela kebiruan, ruangan itu kemudian diterangi oleh cahaya kebiruan yang membentuk lingkaran di bawah kaki. Tak lama setelahnya, sebuah benda muncul dari cahaya-cahaya yang membetuk siluetnya. Benda itu berupa seperti meja tinggi dengan sebuah bola kristal bundar di atasnya.

"apa itu?" tanya Luthio keheranan setelah cahaya mulai meredup.

"itu adalah Crystal Mana, itu akan membantuku melihat kemampuanmu mengalirkan Mana dari tubuhmu" jelasnya sambil berjalan mendekati Crystal itu.

"ulurkan tanganmu pada Crystal ini, anak muda" pinta Uskup pada Luthio.

Luthio pun bergerak sedikit ragu menuju crystal itu. Perlahan ia mulai mengulurkan tangannya dekat ke crystal itu.

"ucapkan mantra _Ainia Shiva Hau_ pada crystal itu" pinta Uksup itu kembali. "ingat, hatimu harus tulus untuk menyembuhkan"

"ehm" Luthio mengangguk. "Ainia Sifa Haw..!" Luthio merapal mantra yang terdengar sedikit berbeda.

Uskup itu mengetuk dahi Luthio dengan ringan kembali. "cobalah untuk memperhatikan, anak muda."

"Ainia Shiva Hau" ucapnya kembali memberi penjelasan pada Luthio.

Uskup tua itu kemudian berdiri dengan cara yang sama seperti Luthio, tangannya ia ulurkan mendekati crystal tersebut. "Ainia. . Shiva. . Hau" ucapnya merapal mantra.

Tangan Uskup tua ini kemudian menyala berwarna putih yang lembut, disusul oleh crystal tersebut yang mulai berpendar kebiruan. Lalu perlahan cahaya itu meredup seiring diselesaikannya mantra itu oleh uksup tua.

"sekarang cobalah"

Luthio pun mencobanya kembali "Ainia. . . Shiva. . Hau" ucap Luthio mencoba merapal mantra. Tangan Luthio mulai menampakkan cahaya yang berwarna putih, hampir sama seperti uskup tadi, hanya saja lebih redup, lalu menghilang.

"tulus, kau harus tulus, dan cobalah untuk merasakan setiap aliran mana yang mengalir di seluruh tubuhmu pada tanganmu ini" jelal Uskup tua memberikan arahan

Luthio memejamkan matanya, untuk sesaat tersbesit di benaknya saat Dio terhantam Steel Golem yang dilawannya. Bersimbah darah tak berdaya. Jantung Luthio berdegup cukup cepat, dadanya serasa sesak, lalu ia mencoba merapal mantranya.

"Ainia. . Shiva. . Hau..!" Luthio merapal mantranya sembari berteriak.

Tiba2 saja sinar yang sangat terang menyeruak dari tangannya. Disusul crystal yang menyala tak kalah terang dari tangannya. Crystal tersebut bergetar cukup kuat seiring bertambah terangnya cahaya dari crystal dan tangan Luthio. Uskup tua itu begitu terkejut sambil mencoba menepis terangnya cahaya dengan tangannya.

Tak lama setelah itu, Crystal tersebut pecah dengan bunyi letupan yang cukup keras. Bersamaan dengan itu Luthio terpental cukup jauh dari lingkaran tersebut dan menghantam beberapa tiang lilin di tepi ruangan. Beberapa lilin pun jatuh lalu padam di atas lantai ubin. Luthio tersungkur di lantai dan tak sadarkan diri.

Uskup tersebut terkejut dengan kejadian ini. Beberapa pendeta diluar ruangan ini yang mendengar suara letupan ini pun masuk untuk melihat keadaannya.

"Ada apa, Bapa?" tanya seorang pendeta yang baru saja masuk.

"bawa anak itu keluar, beri ia udara segar" pinta Uskup tua itu.

-=OOOOO=-

"hai" sebuah suara terdengar menggema.

"Hai, Luthio" suara yang menggema itu terdengar kembali.

Luthio tersadar dari tidurnya. Perlahan ia mulai membuka matanya, perlahan pula ia sadar ia berada di sebuah ruangan yang sangat luas tak berujung. Seluruh tempat itu berwarna putih terang. Luthio berdiri di sebuah tempat yang sama sekali tidak ia ketahui.

"si. . . siapa?" tanya Luthio mencoba menoleh kesana kemari, mencari asal suara.

"7 lambang yang terukir di 9 bintang langit" suara gema yang terdengar kembali.

"a. . apa? Siapa disana?" tanya Luthio mencari suara tersebut di ruangan putih itu.

"7 lambang yang terukir di 9 bintang langit" suara gema itu lagi

Sesaat setelahnya sinar yang cukup terang bersinar. Menyilaukan pandangan Luthio.

"a. . apa ini?" tanya Luthio sembari menepis cahaya yang menyilaukan itu.

Cahaya itu semakin terang dan terang hingga seluruhnya tertutupi oleh cahaya putih. Lalu seketika saja Luthio bangkit dari pingsannya.

Ia tersadar dari pingsannya, sedikit linglung ketika ia melihat dirinya kini berada di sebuah lantai di dekat mimbar bermandikan cahaya yang berwarna-warni itu. Hal itu ditambah dengan beberapa pendeta yang duduk mengelilinginya.

"apa yang terjadi?" tanya Luthio heran sambil memegangi kepalanya yang ia rasa sakit.

"walau postur tubuhmu lebih mirip seorang warrior, kau memiliki kekuatan sihir yang tersembunyi dalam dirimu, anak muda" ucap Uskup tua itu saat mendekati Luthio sambil mmegang bahu kirinya.

-=OOOOO=-

Dio tengah bersiaga memasang kuda-kudanya di sebuah lapangan khusus di pojok Elim. Sambil membawa sebuah perisa di tangan kirinya, dan pedang kecil di tangan kanannya.

Tak jauh di hadapannya berdiri seorang knight yang sebelumnya ia jumpai di depan markas perkumpulan knight itu.

"kau lulus ujian pertama tentang pengetahuanmu, belum tentu lulus dalam ujian pertarungan ini, bocah" ucapnya sinis

"tidak ada alasan bagiku untuk gagal." Sahut Dio berani.

"jika dalam 10 menit kau mampu bertahan, kau dinyatakan lulus" jelas knight tersebut sambil bergerak maju hendak melancarkan serangannya pada Dio.

Dio melihat gerakan knight tersebut melewati tamengnya yang melindungi separuh wajahnya. Ia melangkah mundur sedikit saat knight tersebut mencoba melancarkan serangannya pada Dio dari atas kepalanya. Dio menahan serangan itu dengan tamengnya dan membelokkan serangan knight itu ke sisinya. Knight itu untuk sesaat kehilangan keseimbangannya.

Kesempatan itu digunakan oleh Dio untuk melancarkan serangannya, Dio mencoba menusukkan pedangnya ke arah tubuh lawan, namun serangan itu berhasil ditepis oleh knight itu dengan pedangnya. Dio mencoba berputar searah tepisan lawan lalu mencoba melakukan serangan kembali di akhir putarannya. Knight tersebut terkejut, dan dengan reflek ia menangkis serangan Dio dan terpukul mundur.

"rupanya kau hebat juga, bocah" ucapnya memuji.

"aku dulunya adalah calon warrior tau, jadi akan aku gunakan bertahan dan menyerang di saat yang tepat." Balas Dio bersemangat.

Knight tersebut memandangi Dio dengan penuh kekaguman. Melihat betapa berpotensinya bocah itu.

"jangan sombong dulu, aku akan sedikit serius kali ini" ucap knight tersebut sembari mulai bersiaga dengan tatapan yang mulai serius.

Dio pun mulai bersiaga, mencoba untuk semakin berhati-hati. Knight tersebut kemudia bergerak dengan cukup cepat, bunyi debam lemah terdengar di tanah ketika knight itu menghentakkan kakinya. Itu menandakan betapa berat armor yang ia kenakan.

Ketika berada cukup dekat dengan Dio, knight tersebut menghentakkan tanah kuat-kuat dengan kakinya, ia melompat ke atas sambil mmgangi pedangnya dengan kedua tangannya. Dio terkejut dengan serangan yang akan dilancarkan oleh knight tersebut.

"i. . itu" ucap Dio sedikit panik.

Knight tersebut menghujam pedangnya ke tanah ketika mendarat, pedangnya menyala berwarna kemerahan, lalu seketika saja tanah terbelah dan mengeluarkan percikan api yang terbuat dari energi mana dari dalam tanah. "Holy Cross..!" teriak knight tersebut.

Dio yang tak sanggup menahannya terpental oleh hempasannya, cukup beruntung baginya tidak terkena percikan api itu. Dio tersungkur di tanah. Namun dengan gigih ia mencoba untuk bangkit kembali.

"bagaimana dengan itu?" tanya knight tersebut menguji Dio.

"aku tidak boleh kalah" sahut Dio bersikeras. Semangatnya tampak masih membara di dalam dirinya.

Dio pun kini mencoba untuk melancarkan serangannya. Ia berlari menghampiri knight tersebut. Dengan semangatnya, ia menggenggam pedangnya begitu erat, tanpa sadar ia mengalirkan kekuatan dari tubuhnya pada pedangnya. Pedangnya berpendar kemerahan, lalu Dio menghantamkan pedangnya pada knight yang berada tepat di depannya.

Knight tersebut terkejut dengan cahaya yang menyala pada pedang Dio, dan dengan cepat ia menangkis serangan Dio dengan tamengnya. [i]BAAAM[/i] suara yang terdengar begitu keras. Hempasan angin yang cukup kuat berhembus di sekitar knight tersebut yang dengan gagah menahan serangan Dio, bebarengan dengan itu, tubuh knight tersebut sedikit tertekan ke tanah sehingga sebagian kecil bagian kakinya masuk ke dalam tanah.

"Impact Crash?" tanya knight tersebut pada dirinya sendiri sambil melihat Dio.

Masih dalam posisi pedangnya tertahan di tameng knight tersebut, Dio terengah-terengah dengan keringat yang mengucur deras di keningnya. Ia merasakan tangannya mulai melemas, pedangnya sedikit bergemeletuk ketika tangannya mulai bergetar di atas tameng knight tersebut

"hahahaha" knigth tersebut tertawa puas sembari menarik kembali tamengnya.

Dio begitu heran melihat knight itu tertawa lepas. Badannya sudah tak sanggup lagi bergerak.

"kau lulus, bocah" ucapnya senang pada Dio.

Dio masih terengah-engah untuk merayakan kelulusannya. Ia hanya tersenyum ketika matanya mulai sayu keletihan. Tak lama setelahnya Dio jatuh pingsan tersungkur di tanah.

Hari itu, Dio dan Luthio telah melewati jalan yang mereka pilih masing-masing. Dan keesokannya mereka telah resmi mendapatkan licensi di kelas mereka masing2. Luthio sebagai cleric, dan Dio sebagai seorang Knight.

-=OOOOO=-

Di sebuah tempat yang jauh dari kota Elim. Di pedalaman pegunungan yang gersang, terdapat sebuah goa yang cukup dalam dan gelap. Obor-obor yang dipasang di tiang-tiang2 goa menjadi penerangan utama di dalamnya. Sebuah kondisi yang cukup lembab yang membuat goa itu tak begitu menyeramkan.

Tak lama setelahnya, 2 orang lelaki masuk menuju goa tersebut. Satu lelaki mengenakan mantel cokelat panjang dengan tudung yang ia sarungkan di kepalanya, dan satu lagi dengan mantel hitam dengan gambar seperti salib di punggungnya yang berwarna keemasan.

Mereka berjalan menyusuri goa menuju sebuah bilik yang tertutupi oleh sebuah tirai kain yang berlambangkan tanda menyerupai salib berwarna keemasan, lambang perkumpulang Black Cross. Di dalam bilik tersebut terdapat sebuah kursi yang cukup besar, yang diduduki oleh seseorang yang tertutupi oleh bayangan.

Terlihat dari siluetnya ia sedangn duduk malas bersandar di kursi singgasananya. Sambil menyandarkan pipinya pada tangan kirinya yang menempel di gagang kursi, ia menyilakan kakinya.

2 lelaki yang baru saja datang kemudian menunduk dan memberi hormat pada seseorang yang berada di kursi tersebut.

"Kami sudah mendapatkan element yang lainnya, Master" ucap lelaki bermantep hitam tegas.

"Bagus, tersisa 4 elemen lagi" ucap seseorang yang berada di kursi tersebut begitu berat.

"akan tetapi, guild Saint Guardian sepertinya mulai bergerak kembali" sahut lelaki bermantel cokelat.

"serahkan saja urusan Saint Guardian itu padaku, kalian tetaplah fokus dalam mencari kekuatan murni elemen lainnya." Jawabnya begitu santai. Lalu ia terkekeh jahat setelahnya "mereka akan menebus kematian ayahku"

Episode 7 : End


	8. Ep 8 - Dalam Jiwa yang Sama

Disclaimer : Seal Online Is Belong to Grigon Entertainment and YNK

Selamat Berfantasi ^_^

* * *

Episode 8 : Dalam Jiwa yang Sama

Hari baru, Pagi itu Di dalam gereja Elim, terdapat sebuah tempat khusus untuk membasuh tubuh. Tempat ini hampir mirip seperti kamar mandi, hanya saja tanpa closet. Di bawah pancuran air keran, Luthio membasuh seluruh bagian kepalanya. Rambut hitam panjangnya terurai, dan air mengalir melewati setiap helai rambutnya. Sembari air membasahi seluruh wajahnya, ia mengusapnya dengan kedua tangannya, menikmati kesegaran air suci dari gereja Elim.

Merasa telah puas membasuh kepalanya, Luthio memutar keran untuk menghentikan air yang mengalir, mengibas-ngibaskan kepalanya, lalu mengambil handuk di pundak kirinya dan mengeringkan rambutnya sembari berjalan keluar.

"merasa lebih baik, nak Luthio?"Tanya Uskup tua itu

Luthio tengah menggosok-gosokkan kain handuk pada rambutnya ketika ia mendapati Uskup tua itu bertanya dihadapannya. "oh, bapa Gaius" ucapnya terkejut.

"ya, lumayan" jawab Luthio datar sembari memandang ke arah bawah. "namun mengapa aku memiliki kekuatan sihir?" lanjutnya merasa heran pada dirinya sendiri.

Gaius hanya tersenyum simpul. "tuhan yang memberi kekuatan pada tiap manusia" ujarnya sambil mengacungkan telunjuknya di depan wajahnya. "manusialah yang terkadang tidak mengetahui kebijakan dan pemberian Tuhan" lanjutnya sambil menepuk ringan pundah Luthio.

Luthio terpaku memandangi Uskup tua itu yang kini telah memungginya berjalan kembali menuju ruang utama gereja Elim.

"kalau sudah, cepatlah berpakaian yang rapi, aku tunggu kau di dekat mimbar" perintah Uskup itu dengan lembut.

"iya, Bapa Gaius" sahut Luthio sambil bergegas.

-=OOOOO=-

Sambil sesekali melihat bajunya yang telah ia kenakan, meyakinkan bahwa dirinya telah benar2 rapi, Luthio berjalan menuju ruang utama gereja Elim. Mengenakan sebuah baju putih dengan beberapa riasan merah di tepi, dengan celana pendek kotak-kotak dengan warna cokelat kemerahan, Luthio tampak seperti Uskup muda. Tak lupa dengan rambut hitamnya yang dikuncrit ekor kuda itu.

Luthio berdiri tegap menatap Uskup tua bernama Gaius itu di tengah ruang utama. Dengan senyum simpul dan mata yang berbinar bahagia, "aku akan dibaptis" kata bahagia Luthio dalam hati.

Bermandikan cahaya pagi yang merona berwarna-warni menembus kaca gereja itu. Luthio berdiri di tengah bayang-bayang mimbar, di hadapannya Gaius tengah membawa semangkuk air suci dan seikat kecil padi hijau.

Gaius menaikkan tangan kanannya, memberi isyarat pada Luthio untuk membungkuk. Luthio pun menekuk kedua lututnya hingga menyentuh lantai, dalam posisi tubuhnya yang tegak, Luthio menundukkan kepalanya.

Uskup tua bernama Gaius itu kemudian membasahi padi hijau itu dengan air suci, lalu ia kibas-kibaskan di atas kepala Luthio hingga airnya menyipratinya. "anak muda bernama Luthio Aurelius" ucap Gaius kini sambil dalam posisi berdoa, kedua telapak tangannya saling bersentuhan dan berada dekat dengan mulutnya, masih membawa padi hijau itu pula.

"semoga berkat Elim dan restu Hokma selalu menyertaimu, cleric muda"

Seolah Elim menjawab, cahaya yang menembus kaca berwarna warni itu semakin menerang. Gambar Elim seolah bergerak ditengah cahaya warna-warni yang bekelap-kelip. Luthio hanya terdiam memejamkan matanya, Gaius hanya tersenyum tenang dalam berdirinya, dan pendeta lainnya hanya terduduk diam mengitari Luthio.

Luthio, telah resmi menjadi cleric.

-=OOOOO=-

Hari ini adalah hari dimana 3 hari telah berlalu semenjak Luthio dan Dio berpisah di depan rumah sakit dekat dengan gereja Elim. Hari yang juga dimana Luthio telah dibaptis menjadi cleric muda. Dengan langkah ringan, Luthio beranjak keluar dari gereja Elim dengan pakaian yang berbeda.

Baju berwarna cream, dengan terdapat tanda "plus" merah di dadanya, celana pendek dengan warna yang sama, dan sepasang sarung tangan yang hanya membungkus badan tangannya saja, tidak jari-jarinya. Tak hanya itu, Luthio membawa sebuah tongkat panjang hampir ¾ dari tinggi badannya, tongkat itu biasa disebut dengan sebutan _Mace_.

Mentari pagi yang bersinar terang, menyilaukan pandangan Luthio. Benar saja, 3 hari dalam ruangan membuatnya merasa asing dengan sinar matahari yang sebenarnya. Ia memayungi matanya dengan tangannya sembari melihat mentari.

"sudah menjadi apa kini kau, Dio.?" Tanyanya lirih memikirkan kawan lamanya, Dio.

Luthio hanya tersenyum simpul lalu berkata dalam hati "ya, ini adalah pilihanku". Tak berpikir lama, akhirnya Luthio pun berjalan menuju pusat Elim, taman air mancur, tempat dimana ia dan Dio berjanji untuk bertemu.

Sembari berjalan menuju taman air mancur, Luthio mencoba mengingat kembali mimpinya saat ia pingsan waktu itu. Perkataan dari suara yang terdengar seperti seorang wanita itu membuat Luthio penasaran.

"7 lambang yang terukir di 9 bintang langit..?"gumam Luthio memikirkan hal tersebut.

ia tampak fokus berfikir, sambil sesekali ia menggaruk-garuk kepalanya karena mendapati jalan buntu dalam mengartikannya. "ah.. mungkin hanya mimpi" Luthio mencoba mengelaknya. Namun hal itu tidak mengehentikan penasarannya sama sekali.

Semakin dalam ia berfikir, ia tak sadar bahwa ia telah dekat dengan air mancur di kota Elim. Ia pun lupa untuk melihat kedepan saat berjalan, dan _Bruuk_ , benar saja, kini ia menabrak seseorang. Orang itu mengenakan semacam pakaian perang (armor) yang terlihat seperti sebuah kayu. Luthio dan seseorang tersebut tersungkur di tanah.

"aw. . . maafkan aku" ucap Luthio meminta maaf pada seseorang yang ditabraknya.

"kau tidak lihat kemana arah jalanmu ya?" sentak bocah lelaki tersebut sambil membenarkan helmnya yang tertutup menutupi matanya akibat bertabrakan tadi.

"eh? Memangnya kau sendiri melihat jalanmu.?" Sahut Luthio keheranan.

"Lihat kok, sesaat sebelum menabrakmu" jawabnya sambil mencoba untuk berdiri.

"eh..?" Luthio sedikit terkejut dengan jawaban anak lelaki tersebut.

Ia merasa kejadian ini pernah terjadi sebelumnya, dengan pertanyaan dan jawaban yang sama seperti saat ini. "Dio...?" tanya Luthio ragu pada bocah tersebut.

"eh..? bagaimana kau. . . ." lelaki tersebut heran bahwa seseorang yang ditabraknya mengenal namanya. "Luthio...!?" kini ia terkejut melihat Luthio yang masih terduduk di bawah.

Luthio pun seketika berdiri saking terkejutnya. "Dio..!?" sontak Luhtio sambil menuding Dio. Menunjuk-nunjuk seluruh tubuh Dio penuh keterkejutan. Mulut Luthio menganga sambil mengamati Dio, kata-kata yang hendak ia ucapkan seolah tersendat ditenggorokannya.

Begitupun Dio, mengamati Luthio penuh keterkejutan sambil sesekali melihat tongkat yang dibawa Luthio. "ke. . . ke. . . kemana pedang besarmu? Dan. . . dan mengapa kamu berpakaian seperti itu?" tanya Dio terbata-bata saking herannya yang berbaur dengan keterkejutannya.

"ka.. . kamu juga, kenapa pakai armor se. . seperti itu?" tanya Luthio tak kalah persisnya seperti Dio.

"kamu jadi cleric..?" tanya Dio

"kamu juga, kamu jadi knight..?" tanya Luthio

"Bodoh..! kenapa malah jadi Cleric..? bukannya kamu bilang mau jadi Warrior?" sentak Dio tampak kesal.

"eh..? kenapa kamu mengatakan aku bodoh?" Luthio tampak tersinggung. "kamu sendiri malah menjadi knight" lanjut Luthio membalas perkataan Dio.

"i . . . itu. . itu karena . . . karena kertas ujianku. . ." Dio mencoba mencari alasan yang tepat sebelum akhirnya disela oleh Luthio..

"kertas ujianmu berada di saku kirimu..?" sela Luthio menyindir sambil menunjuk sebuah kertas yang ujungnya nampak sedikit di saku Dio.

"a. . ah. . anu, ini. . . kamu juga, kenapa jadi cleric..?" Dio membalikkan pertanyaannya pada Luthio.

"i. . .itu. . kertas ujianku juga. . ." Luthio tak dapat menyembunyikan kebohongannya ketika Dio secara paksa merogoh saku Luthio.

Ditengah perkelahian antara mereka berdua semakin seru, tak sadar rupanya ada seorang anak perempuan yang sepertinya sebaya dengan mereka berdiri dekat mereka.

"aku melihat ada 2 lelaki gay yang sedang berkelahi" ucapnya datar tiba2.

"waaa" Dio dan Luthio terkejut melihat perempuan tadi sudah berdiri dekat dengannya.

"gay..!?" sahut Dio sambil melihat Luthio "enak saja..!" Dio dan Luthio kini menyentak bebarengan.

Perempuan ini berpakaian berwarna biru yang terlihat seperti kedodoran. Rambutnya berombak panjang berwarna hitam hingga punggung. Tubuhnya semampai dan bola matanya berwarna biru. Kulitnya putih seperti seorang puteri raja, dan terlihat ia membawa sebuah tongkat kayu kecil di tangan kanannya, menandakan bahwa dia adalah seorang mage muda yang baru.

Ia mengibas rambut hitam berombaknya "terserah kalian saja" ucapnya sambil berlenggok pergi menjauhi Dio dan Luthio.

"gayamu 'wah' banget" sindir Dio kesal.

"makasih yah" jawab mage perempuan tadi mengacuhkan Dio, lalu pergi menaiki tongkatnya yang melayang di udara.

"siapa dia?" tanya Dio masih kesal.

Luthio yang tengah terpaku melihat eloknya mage tadi sedikit terkejut ketika Dio melontarkan pertanyaan padanya, lalu ia mebalasnya hanya dengan menaikkan kedua bahunya.

"yah. . . lagipula, cleric juga bagus kok" Dio mencoba mencairkan suasana.

"hmm" Luthio mengangguk dan tersenyum ringan "kau juga" lanjutnya.

"lalu. . . apa yang akan kita lakukan setelah ini, tidak mungkin setelah kejadian seperti ini kita kembali ke Lime" keluh Dio

"bagaimana kalau kita mengambil misi ringan yang berada di Elim, sambil kita mencari sedikit uang untuk makan nanti"

"boleh juga, kita ke sentral misi" ajak Dio bersemengat.

Luthio dan Dio pun kini berjalan dari tempat air mancur menuju ke sentral misi yang tak jauh dari air mancur. Tepat arah jam 2 dari air mancur berada.

"eh, ngomong-ngomong, kau bisa menggunakan ilmu sihir, Luthio?" tanya Dio disela mereka berjalan.

Sambil berjalan, Luthio tersenyum simpul pada Dio "aeria. . . ekhavanu. . tier. . " Luthio merapal sebuah mantra lalu mengetukkan kaki tongkatnya di tanah. Secercak cahaya kemerahan menggelombang kecil disekitar tongkatnya, lalu terasa semilir angin bergerak mendorong mereka, membantu mempercepat langkah mereka. Mantra _Wind Rush_ telah berhasil dipanggil oleh Luthio.

"wooow" ujar Dio terkesima "boleh juga" lanjutnya senang.

-=OOOOO=-

"ggrrrrr" geram Hogart yang tengah duduk dalam sebuah bar di Zaid.

"cobalah untuk berpikir tenang, komandan" ujar Alfand yang tengah duduk disebalah Hogart.

"bagaimana bisa ketika misi dari guild itu hilang" Hogart tampak gusar.

Tampak Alfand sedang meneguk minumannya dari sebuah gelas berukuran besar. Terlihat jelas sebuah perban membalut lengan tangan kirinya yang terluka. Tak lama setelahnya John datang dengan langkah yang cepat, lalu menggeser kursi untuk ia duduki di sebelah Alfand sambil menepuk lengan kirinya yang diperban.

"tak bisakah kau hentikan meminum alkoholmu saat ada luka?" celetuk John sambil meminta bartender untuk menyediakan satu minuman untuknya.

"aaaww" erang Alfand kesakitan. "yang penting aku tidak mabuk" bantahnya sambil memegang perban di tangan kirinya.

"bagaimana, Johm?" tanya Hogart dengan nada suara serak berat yang khas.

Alfand menggelengkan kepalanya sembari menerima segelas kecil bir dari bartender. "tetapi aku mendapatkan cerita yang unik disini". Lanjutnya.

"misi dari guild hilang dan kau malah hendak mendongeng?" geram Hogart.

"ehmm" Alfand paruh mengusap bibirnya setelah menenggak birnya "dengarkan saja dulu dia, komandan" lanjutnya dengan mata yang terlihat sedikit sayu, menandakan Alfand mulai sedikit mabuk.

"wanita yang mati 2 hari lalu, itu berasal dari Poibus dan ia telah menetap disini selama 20 tahun." Jelas John.

"lalu. . .?" tanya Alfand heran. Hogart hanya diam menanggapi Alfand dengan dingin.

"dan wanita tersebut mengatakan pada pelayannya bahwa ia hendak menemui teman masa kecilnya, yang kita tahu sepertinya ia mengenakan mantel cokelat waktu lalu"

"jadi teman masa kecilnya telah mengkhianatinya?" tanya Alfand separuh mabuk.

"ini hanya membuang waktu" geram Hogart sambil beranjak dari duduknya pergi.

"wanita tersebut adalah sepupu dari Won Toufe yang memiliki artifak magis tentang segel Erasnets" sahut John mencoba mempersingkat ceritanya ketika mengetahui Hogart beranjak pergi.

Hogart yang mendengarnya menghentikan langkahnya, dan membalikkan tubuhnya untuk melihat John. "dan artifak itu tidak ada, hal sama saat aku melihat pria bermantel cokelat itu" lanjut John

"maksudmu pihak Black Cross tidak mendapatkan benda itu?" sahut Hogart

"tidak bisa dibilang demikian" jawab John singkat. Untuk sesaat John terganggu oleh suara dengkuran dari Alfand yang baru saja tertidur.

"hei..!" sentak John sembari menepuk bahu Alfand kesal.

"aaah.. iya..!, ini semua penting" sahut Alfand tiba2 yang menyela saat ia terbangun.

John dan Hogart hanya bergeleng dan mulai tak menghiraukannya.

"apa maksudnya itu, John. Jangan membuatku bingung" ujar Hogart.

"artifak itu sudah tidak ada sebelum wanita itu mati terbunuh, setidaknya itu yang aku dengar dari pelayannya yang sudah bekerja selama belasan tahun"

Untuk sesaat Hogart tak paham dengan apa yang hendak disampaikan oleh John. Hingga akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk duduk kembali di tempat duduknya, dan sejenak berfikir dengan petunjuk yang ia dapatkan.

"jika artifak itu tidak ada sebelum dia mati, berarti dia sadar bahwa artifak itu tidak ada saat ia masih hidup..?" tanya Hogart tengah berpikir.

"aku juga tidak mengerti hal itu" ucap John

"atau dia menyimpan barang tersebut di tempat yang hanya ia yang tau" sela Alfand yang tengah mabuk sesenggukan.

Mata Hogart dan John seketika terbelalak. "BANK..!" teriak mereka berdua. Hogart dan John pun langsung beranjak dari tempat duduk mereka dan pergi keluar dari Bar.

"yaah, salam buat tuan berjanggut si Fullmetal itu" ujar Alfand melantur lalu tertidur kembali di atas mejanya.

-=OOOOO=-

Sentral Misi, begitu tulisan yang terlihat jelas di sebuah bangunan dekat dengan taman air mancur di Elim. Sebuah bangunan yang sepertinya menjadi pusat kegiatan di kota ini. Banyak orang berlalu-lalang keluar dan masuk dari tempat tersebut, baik pria, wanita, pedagang, ataupun petualang mengunjungi tempat ini. Beberapa diantara mereka datang dengan secarik kertas lalu pergi tanpa sebuah kertas, dan ada pula yang datang tanpa membawa apa2, dan keluar dengan secarik kertas di tangannya.

Ya, itu adalah kegiatan menaruh misi dan mengambil misi. Beberapa orang membutuhkan tenaga orang lain untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaannya dengan memberikan sebuah kertas kecil berisikan permintaan mereka, dan menaruhnya di sentral misi berharap ada seorang petualang yang mengambilnya. Tentu saja akan ada sebuah transaksi yang menguntungkan kedua pihak, sudah termasuk "task" biaya untuk menaruh misi di sentral misi.

Tempat itulah yang saat ini menjadi tujuan Dio dan Luthio saat ini. Sapaan ringan terdengar ketika Dio dan Luthio memasuki bangunan itu. "selamat datang di sentral misi" ucap seorang penjaga pintu masuk di sentral misi.

Dio dan Luthio mengangguk ringan memberi sapaan balik pada penjaga pintu tersebut sambil terus melanjutkan langkah mereka. Tak jauh dari pintu masuk, terdapat sebuah ruangan yang cukup luas, dengan di setiap tepi ruangan terdapat kursi-kursi yang berjajar untuk menjadi sarana ruang tunggu. Di hadapan kursi-kursi tersebut, terdapat sebuah meja yang melingkar membentuk seperti sebuah loket pembelian tiket lengkap dengan papan kayu lebar dan besar di sebelahnya. Di papan itu lah banyak petualang melirik secarik kertas misinya. Di dalam ruang kecil dari loket itu, terdapat 2 orang wanita dan seorang pria yang selalu melayani setiap orang dengan senyuman.

Dio dan Luthio bergerak mendekati papan misi itu. Lalu mulai mencari misi yang cocok untuknya.

"emm, maaf, apakah tidak ada misi untuk pemula disini?" tanya Luthio ramah pada seorang penjaga loket.

Dio masih mencoba melihati papan misi itu, mencoba mencerna apa arti warna-warna kertas yang berbeda yang menempel di papan misi tersebut.

"ooh, untuk pemula, kalian harus mendaftarkan diri kalian dulu" jelas seorang wanita penjaga loket.

"oooh" Dio dan Luthio menyahut bebarengan.

"mau dalam bentuk individu atau team?"

Dio dan Luthio bingung untuk menjawabnya. "apa bedanya?" tanya Dio lepas.

"starter packnya, kalau individu kalian akan mendapatkan sebuah tas kecil dengan peralatan survival yang hanya cukup untuk individu."

"kalau team?" tanya Luthio ramah.

"akan mendapatkan satu tas saja dalam satu team, namun besar kecilnya bergantung pada jumlah anggota dalam team. Akan dapat tambahan 2 buah sroll dengan mantra teleportasi yang memiliki kekuatan untuk mampu menarik lebih dari 2 orang."

"baiklah, kami mendaftar dalam bentuk team" jawab Dio tegas.

"apakah ada syaratnya?" tanya Luthio tiba2.

"tentu saja, kalian mendapatkan licensi job awal kalian kan?" tanya penjaga loket tersebut ramah.

Untuk sesaat Dio dan Luthio tak tahu bahwa dia memiliki licensi awal yang menandakan ia telah lulus, namun setelah mereka merogoh setiap sisi sakunya, mereka mendapati ada sebuah lencana kecil yang menandakan mereka telah lulus dalam job pertama mereka.

"ini misi yang cocok untuk kalian"

"daging Wawa Bunny...!?" Dio dan Luthio terkejut ketika membaca kertas misi yang mereka dapat.

"apa itu terlalu sulit untuk kalian?"

"tidak. . . hanya saja kami belum pernah membunuh bale, kami selalu menyelesaikannya dengan membiarkannya tetap hidup" jawab Luthio.

"kalau begitu, selamat mencoba" jawab penjaga loket itu dengan senyum simpulnya.

"senyum yang mengerikan" sahut Dio.

Episode 8 : End


End file.
